the way it should be
by kalexgurl
Summary: sequel to the lousy beginning of a great story i dont think its necesary to read the first one but it would help a lot,this is a ss ,and just like with the first part i think its safe to say its different.
1. here we go again after all this time

**DISCLAIMER: the oc isn't mine, couldn't get a deal with fox so all I've got its free time to write this.**

**Hiya people I'm back, sucks I know but you cant get rid of me, now here comes the second part hope you like it this part its gonna be told by a narrator so dont be surprised.**

**This is nothing specific but it needs to be done to get any further.**

**Also I now I said its gonna be named "it could have been great" but that maybe just for now, see I don't really like that title but I cant think of any other so I would really appreciate suggestions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hi its so god to have you back reading again, just to clear some stuff up, here where gonna meet some other people in summers life but the main focus is gonna be the fav four, I've seen this story develop in front of my eyes and now I'm gonna share it with you, as I can remember this continues after two years Marissa and summer lost contact with each other, now there were just a distant memory in each others heads, everything was so blurry in summers head, like none of it made any sense now and little by little she forgot about it without trying, it just somehow disappeared , sure she had some memories but nothing specific it was like nothing ever happened, but everything we go trough leaves us with something, sometimes it makes us better than we where, sometimes it leaves us hopeless, I don't really now what was the change in summer but there sure was one, she was way different from how she used to be but still deep down she was the same, if that even makes sense what I'm trying to say its that, people never really change, there is a essence of who you are that you just cant fight, it will always resurface no matter how hard you try, but there are some mmm modifications, details that can be improved and in summers case she improved a lot of aspects of her personality I guess that's what people refers as "growing up" and what I'm about to show you if you're still reading its that, where gonna see who has changed and who hasn't, who thinks has changes but really hasn't , who really needs to change and who should have never done it.

And it all starts here, summer kept on with her life just like everybody else did she went to high school and met some really good friends mostly boys, who knows why but like always it was easier to have them as friends, there was just this girl summer had a great friendship with, mostly because she was a lot like her, she had better relationship with guys as friends she had a very similar perception to summers and a big mouth too, but even if I could name you a lot of similarities between them I could also name you an even whole lot more differences and that was the greatest thing about them, they were similar enough to have a connection and to understand each other but different enough to keep it interesting and remain as two different persons.

Summer: oh come on… not again!

Mary: sorry! Its not my fault I want to pee! I've never known anyone that got mad with her friends because they need to pee.

Summer: yeah well I've never known anyone that goes to pee every five freaking minutes!

Mary (as they were approaching the restrooms.): why do we always do this, I say I wanna pee you complain we start fighting and suddenly we are out of the bathroom.

Summer: because we walk this path everyday all morning and if we weren't fighting we would get sick of it.

Mary just rolled her eyes and got in.

Summer was now half the road of freshman year and mary was the closest friend she had, she was a lot like summer, except that she was way more mmm friendly with boys and she practically lived in the restroom but they both talked a lot, they both had very similar perception about things and that was the reason they were such good friends.

Summer stayed out while mary was in the bathroom for like the million time that day.

Mary: hey guess who's here? Mary asked as she approached summer

Summer: mmm madona? Summer said already knowing what came next

Mary: sparkles, she said and started to shake her still wet hands in summer's direction

Summer: you know after the third time it loses its charm

Mary just rolled her eyes again

Then the bell ring indicating it was time to go home

Mary: today went pretty fast

Summer: same as every day

Mary: im so hungry

Summer: hey that's new summer said in a very sarcastic tone because Mary loved to eat she was always hungry but she new what to eat that's way she wasn't fatty.

Mary: shut up

After that they went home in different ways, see that was the thing they were really good friends but just in school , sure they told each other everything(almost everything) that happened in the day or in the weekend but they never went out together.

Mary would tell summer about where she went out to, about the new guy of the week, ok that makes her sound like a slut but she wasn't because nothing ever happened with any guy, Mary's interest in them didn't lasted enough. She would get all exited about a dude then she would talk about him all days all day, she would probably go out with him once or twice and then suddenly she was talking about someone else.

And summer would mostly just listen and laugh about her and stuff, summer laughed a lot about Mary she would tease her all day telling her she was a slut and such but summer didn't really thought that about Mary and she knew it that's why she didn't got mad, and that summer liked a lot, you could tell her anything and Mary would just shrug.

Summer would tell her that she went out how many she drank and that she smoked a lot, summer liked to party a lot and that's what she did every weekend. See it's always the same old thing.

* * *

After summer got home she surfed a while on the internet, cleaned her room a little and watched TV for a long while, when she was bored after watching TV all afternoon she decided to take a walk along with her dog, it was a Dalmatian called Mona.

Actually Mona walked summer since she was pretty big and a whole lot stronger than summer but still.

Mona walked summer for a while until summer remembered she needed some stuff for school so she went home to leave Mona there and grab her car, she got home and did as told before.

When she arrived to the store she got everything she needed and paid for it, on her way out she was walking a little distracted searching trough what she got to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything since she was summer and that was something that always happened, suddenly she bumped into a car in the parking lot, like I said she was distracted and caused all her stuff to fall down, she started apologizing while she picked up all her stuff and didn't noticed the familiar face that was helping her until she heard her name been called.

Marissa: summer? Omg summer are you okaymarissa said as she helped summer get all her stuff together

Summer: yeah yeah its just a scratch, mm hi im sorry I bumped into your car I was a little distracted and well you know…

Marissa: you cant walk straight without bumping to the sides

Summer: exactly

Marissa: Its good to know some things never change marissa said with a small smile directed to summer

Summer just returned the gesture Now they were both up and summer had all her belongings in hand so she was good to go but somehow she was actually kind of glad she bump into Marissa, it was nice to know how she was, and that was something new, usually when summer lost contact with someone no matter who and how deep the relationship used to be summer moved on pretty fast because she met new people, so when she ran into someone she would just say hi and tell them the famous "we should catch up sometime" knowing they would never met again at least not because they planed to.

Summer: so how's everything been? What have you been up to

Marissa: oh well you know... just the same old stuff and what about you how's school going

Summer: ah pretty good and you, how's college life treating you

Marissa: actually I'm taking some time off so right know I'm just working with my dad

Summer: oh that's cool I mean it works for you

Marissa: yeah I'm just not sure college it's for me, not yet anyway

Summers cell phone started to ring and manoeuvring not to drop her stuff she managed to answer it

Summer: oh… ok, yeah no that's fine I'll be there in like ten minutes….. see ya then..ok bye

Marissa: you have to go… it was more a statement than a question

Summer: yeah I'm sorry but it was really good seeing you again, good luck with the whole college or non college thing she said and was about to walk when Marissa spoke

Marissa: hey listen would you like to catch up some other time

Summer: yeah sure

Marissa: cool … so you still have the same number

Summer: yup still the one

Marissa: ok I'll call you

Summer: ok sure….. an awkward silence filled the air… well um I guess I'll se you later

Marissa: yeah bye

Summer: bye she semi waved in an extremely funny awkward way since her hands were full and turned around to find her car pretty sure that she wouldn't see Marissa again anytime soon.

When they first met summer was actually more comfortable with feelings than Marissa was, well summer used to get close to people very easily and so did Marissa but Marissa was more about fun and living the time to fullest than thinking about feelings let alone express any kind of affection towards any kind of person, after a while she did it to summer in her own way but right when their friendship was getting closer they grew apart, and judging by the Marissa summer used to know she was pretty sure she wouldn't call or if she did it would only be to invite summer to a party or so, but it wasn't like summer wanted her to call I mean if she did that would be nice but summer wouldn't have any trouble sleeping if she didn't.

* * *

Mary and summer arrived to their usual lunch table to meet their friends since by Mary's request they had to go to the girl's room first.

Oscar: hey so I have this question

Scott: hey what a coincidence I have this answer maybe they match

Summer just rolled her eyes and ignored Scott, she always pretended he annoyed her when she actually found him kinda funny and he was the one she could talk to the most, he was one of the greatest friends summer ever had.

Summer: go on os

Oscar: well you know I have a little sister right

Mary: yeah you've mentioned her before, what's up with her?

Oscar: well she has a boyfriend

Summer: ah the jealous brother, classic one but, been there and I warn you it sucks for the girl so unless you want your sister to hate you leave her alone

Scott: didn't know you had a brother

Summer: I don't, I do have a cousin though, who grew up with me and he was so overprotective luckily he was older than me so right now he's off to college and I can be free. Summer signed dramatically and let her self fall backwards in Mary's arms.

Mary just giggled and pushed summer back up

Scott: oh yeah like you date so much, he would have to kick at least an ass per week

Summer: shut up just because I'm not Mary and have a new guy every day…

Mary: hey that's…

Oscar: you aren't even offended

Mary: ah… you're right she said mocking a sad voice and Oscar just patted her on the back

Scott ignored them and went on: just name a guy you've been out with since we've known you, I can't remember any names, can you guys

Mary: hey that's true how come you never talk about any guy... Isn't there anyone you like?

Oscar: or should I be so lucky to hear you say you're a lesbian

Summer just gave Oscar a killing glare which she also shared with Scott just to find him grinning and then turned back at Mary who really seemed to be intrigued by the sudden revelation.

Summer: I'm just not interested in anything happening with anyone right now

Mary: that's so sad

Summer:… why?

Mary: I don't know, don't you wanna be with someone

Summer: yes but I haven't met that someone yet and I don't think I can find him anytime soon

Oscar: maybe because its a her?

Summer: I'm sorry where you saying you're sister is pregnant

Oscars smile faded away instantly

Oscar: don't even joke about that

Scott: dude chill out, she's growing up of course she's gonna want to have a boyfriend, when she starts to behave like Mary, then you've got something to worry about

They all looked at Mary to watch how she "pretended" to be offended but this time she didn't even bothered she was too busy looking over some guy to protest.

Oscar: I'm serious, its not just the fact that she has a boyfriend it's the fact that he's 16 and my sister is 13.

Mary: so what age doesn't matter?

Scott: it matters for horny teenagers

Summer: he has a point

Oscar: you're not helping

Scott: we're not trying to

Summer: look there's nothing you can do and it's actually none of your business, let your sister alone, she has to learn on her own

Oscar: yeah well I don't want her to learn that she's pregnant because she had sex with a dude that carried a condom since 3 years ago in his wallet.

Scott: ha-ha classic one

Summer: I think you're over reacting, at 13 girls already now all about sex, even more than most grown up boys do, and if she decides to do it there's nothing you can do to stop her so just get over the fact that she's growing up

Just then the bell ringed and they all went to class in different ways but Oscar followed summer

Oscar: hey sum, you really think she would do it already

Summer: stop tormenting yourself, I have no idea I've never met the girl, maybe she will but if she doesn't she's gonna do it latter anyway so quit it, I know you just care about her but like I said she has to learn on her own it's the only way.

Oscar: I guess

Summer: I'm sure she's gonna be fine, listen I have to go I cant be late see ya later

Oscar: later

* * *

That day after school they went to grab something to eat so summer arrived home around 4:30 and just when she was about to lay down and watch TV her phone ringed.

She looked at the caller id and didn't identified the number but she answered anyway

Summer: hello

Marissa: hey summer its Marissa

Summer: oh hey I dint recognized the number

Marissa: yeah it's because I changed it

Summer: that's why

Marissa: so listen would you like to go for a walk or something

Summer: sure mm right now? Summer asked a little unsure

Marissa: nah the sun it's too bright still, why don't you meet me at the pier around six

Summer: ok that works

Marissa: great see you then

Summer: see ya.

Summer hanged up a little surprised she actually got a call from Marissa, so soon and just to take a walk, which meant she really wanted to talk and catch up, well maybe it wasn't going to be that painful.

**

* * *

Ok this is just a little start I did it kind of in a hurry since I just got back yesterday and had nothing written and I didn't wanted to keep you guys waiting any longer its already been a week, now about the whole Marissa not going to college that's funny because its actually like that, its amazing how everything fitted so I could write this fic, anyway this is just the beginning so they would get in contact with time. Tell me what you think, traumas, complains, suggestions, observations, anything its welcomed.**


	2. right where we left off

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing so don't sue me because there's really nothing you can take away.**

**Hi I'm glad you( the few people that reviewed) liked the start, I was a little worried but it turned out to be good (according to said people) I'm glad you liked summer's new friends, now don't worry Seth will come in his own time and I gotta say I got a mistake, I was lying and living a lie, see I'm Mexican and I had an idea of American school system because of TV but thanks(huge thanks) to _ososxcseth_ i had to do the actual research to explain to her which grade summer was in since she is Australian, well I'm sorry summer isn't freshman like I thought, she is sophomore in America and 10th grader in Australia which means she is 15 years old turning 16 this same year(very soon), now to clear it up, Seth is in junior year American school system and 11th grader Australian school system, he's 17 just turned them and Ryan its about the same, Marissa is done with high school, she's 18 turning 19 this year and taking time off. Ok I hope that clears up any misunderstanding I could have caused I'm really sorry for the inconvenience if you have any more questions don't doubt asking them, turns out I can learn from your questions too.**

**Now this chapter is all about summer and Marissa being friends again but its leading somewhere, don't worry people its juts the second chapter and we're getting closer, now I confused a lot of people in "the lousy beginning of a great story" and I apologize for it but I cant say I wont do it again, its messy I know but that's the beauty about it, also remember I said this was going to be told by a narrator well this narrator its not only gonna tell the story he is also going to drop some comments you will find **_this way, they are the narrator thoughts _**if some of you remember I used some quotes in my first fic and some people asked me if they were thoughts well here's the answer to that.I'm sorry if I'm messing with your head but that's just the way it has to be.**

* * *

Hi again, last time we met summer and Marissa saw each other again after two years(almost two years) they agreed to met by the pier around 6 and they did, and to summer's surprise it wasn't awkward or boring she actually cared about all Marissa said and enjoyed the catching up.

Now they were walking down beach eating some ice cream, it was a little windy but summer thinks that contrary to popular belief you can enjoy better ice cream when eating it in cold time or at night not when the sun is out and the ice cream is a mess because lest face it that's just "ew".

Summer: so you broke up with Ryan like a long time ago and you're dating a Luke guy

I know it's been two years but I wouldn't have though that would have change.

Marissa: none of us did

Summer: I mean yes you and Ryan where all about breaking up but it was never for real

Marissa: I know but some where down the road it was for real.

Summer: so when did that happen, I mean how long ago

Marissa: well, right after we stopped hanging out, see you know how Seth always did al he wanted with Ryan

Summer: yeah, I've always find that so pathetic

Marissa: so did I but I don't now exactly when he stopped but Ryan doesn't do that anymore now he can actually say no

Summer: well that's great it was about time but what does that have to do with you guys breaking up

Marissa: well back when we were a couple he was still Seth's puppet and Seth was still a good looking ass So if he ever wanted to go out with some girl but said girl needed a date for her friend Seth would call Ryan, knowing he couldn't because he was with me but Ryan being Ryan…

Summer: would lie to you and go anyway

Marissa: pretty much, and I new he was just there to help Seth but still I got sick of it and called it quit

Summer: well yeah you weren't going to put up with that

Marissa: I know and I did it mostly because, back then it was dates to the movies and stuff before we made plans but I know that If I had kept on next thing I know he would be cancelling on me to help Seth.

Summer: yeah

Marissa: he cared more about Seth well I let him free so he could be with Seth and I don't mean it in a gay way even though I've always wondered if they are a couple.

Summer: well I've got the answer to that; they are a couple but a couple of idiots

Marissa let out a laugh a genuine laugh and raised her hand to hi5 summer

Marissa: good one, funny and true

Summer: thanks

Marissa: what about you, any romantic interest in the past two years I should know of

Summer: not really

Marissa suddenly stopped which caused summer to turn around a couple of steps later when she noticed

Marissa: you're seriously telling me that in two years there hasn't been any guy? I'm sorry but it's a little hard to believe that even if we're talking about you,

Summer: why does everyone keeps saying that, I don't need a guy to be happy, I can make myself happy, just because I don't have a boyfriend doest mean that I'm gay, or weird it doesn't mean anything its not like rule to have one.

Marissa: sorry looks like I hit the nerve

Summer: no its okay its just that everyone keeps asking me that, at school even at home just everywhere I go they ask me "so do you have a boyfriend" and I'm like no and they tell me they cant believe it or look at me like I'm sick, sometimes they even say they're sorry or that its sad,

What's wrong with this people?

Marissa just laugh at summer, she hadn't changed a thing about the way she talked, how she was as expressive with her hands and her face when she was telling something as she was with her words, and summer was one of the most word expressive person Marissa knew.

By this point they had already started walking again and after summer outburst they had remain quiet for a couple of steps until Marissa spoke again

Marissa: it's not an obligation but it's the most common thing why do you have to go against everything that most of the people do?

Summer: huh?

Marissa: I mean the boyfriend thing, knowing you, you may not have one just because most girls do and people keep asking you why don't you have one, you're the most stubborn person I know you would do things just to be contrary.

Summer: oh that again, well first off I'm not gonna say I'm not stubborn because that would be like saying that I don't talk to much which we all now I do but I am not stubborn because of choice Its my nature I cant help it but I also don't give a shit about what people thing, I mean yes it matters because we live in a society and I cant ignore them and all that crap but you know that I base my decisions only in what I think.

Marissa: so you just don't want to have a boyfriend

Summer: it's not like that I do want a boyfriend just not now

Marissa: so it's like an age rule or something

Summer: not a rule but I m not interested in any serious relationship at least until I'm 18 maybe 17 but not now, its not that I don't want a boyfriend but I'm not looking for one either I just don't care about it, it will happen at its right time I'm good on my own right now.

Marissa: well but there must be someone you've liked or something I mean a girls got to eat

Summer laughed at Marissa but didn't said a thing

Marissa: oh come on I can see it just say it

Summer: ok there was this guy, his name is Chad and I've known him since I was like 12, he's friends with my cousin

Marissa: oh and what happened with Chad

Summer: well basically we where like friends with benefits but there weren't much benefits to enjoy, we did hocked up once but other than that it was juts hugging and holding hands at parties.

Marissa: and when was that

Summer: mm about a year ago but it was only for like two months and mostly when I was drunk but not enough to go any further.

Marissa: and since when do you drink

Summer: I've always have Marissa

Marissa looked at her bewildered

Summer: I mean I'm not an alcoholic or anything but I do like to have fun

Marissa: but you never drink when we were friends

Summer: yes I did but not with you, actually for that time I didn't drink much because we never went to parties

Marissa: but why didn't you ever mentioned that

Summer: well because you're all so close with your family and stuff, you rarely got to a party you all have like this non vice thing going on so I felt like I don't know, dirty to drink and smoke when you were all older than me.

Marissa: well we just… wait what? You smoke too

Summer: yup, but basically just on the weekends when I go out and I'm drinking

Marissa: wow you've changed a lot.

Summer: let's say I see things different now.

And that was it, she hadn't really changed she had grown, she was the same perky, clever, funny summer Marissa met almost 3 years ago but she had learn very valuable lessons trough her short life mostly in the last 4 years, its just that3 years ago the translation was in motion so you couldn't see the change, when people change(if we have a daily or constant treat with them) or when we change we don't notice while its happening we notice until we see the difference, I'm gonna put it like this, you don't notice you're growing up because you see yourself at the mirror everyday but you have to get new clothes because the old ones don't fit anymore, but if you where to spend a month, hell with just a week free of mirrors you'll be amazed at how different you look the next time you see your reflection in a mirror.

After that they walked for a while the said good bye because summer had promised to be at home for dinner around 8 and Marissa she had to meet with this Luke guy.

Just like last time Marissa has said she will call but now summer had no doubt she would, she was sure it wasn't a good bye like two years ago, it was a see

* * *

you later and she could live with that.

Mary: wow the day I never thought I would witness its here

Summer turned around, she had just gotten out of her car and had her purse in her hand where she was putting her car keys, and looked at Mary with a very confused face.

Mary: you're early, she said as a way of explanation

Summer juts rolled her eyes and started walking with Mary by her side

Summer: well by some weird reason I had not trouble getting out of bed so I had free time I was bored and came here earlier, don't be so dramatic its not like I'm always late.

Mary just stared at summer with some "yeah sure whatever you say" kind of look.

Summer: I'm not, I may not be early but I'm not late, I'm juts on time, being early it's a waste of time I could well spend sleeping.

Mary just shrugged and they kept walking in direction of a lunch table where they sat down

Summer: why are you always so early anyway?

Mary: because boys come early and they play football she said as if it was the most casual and reasonable thing and gave summer a duh look.

Summer: ah the boys, gotcha

For a while they stared at the boys until summer got bored and decide it was time for a little summer-Mary chat.

Summer: hey so remember this girl Marissa I told you about

Summers voice caused Mary to focus her attention in her.

Mary: the one you haven't talked too in two years

Summer: the one and only

Mary: what about her?

Summer: well yesterday she called me and we walked down the beach in the late afternoon you know catching up

Mary: oh how romantic with the sun fall and everything

Summer: shut up

Mary: so she just called you after two years and was like, "hey lets go for a walk"

Summer: well no, they day before yesterday I ran into her outside the store, I mean I literally ran into her so she help me up with my stuff and then we were talking but I had to go and she asked me if I wanted to catch up some other time and I was like sure but I never thought she would actually call me.

Mary: well if she wasn't going to why would she ask?

Summer: I thought It was one of those times you ran into someone you haven't seen in a while and you're like "we should met some other time" and they're like "that would be great" but you both know you're never going to see each other again.

Mary: well you could just have said no if you didn't wanted to go

Summer: that's the thing I did wanted to go and it was kind of fun actually

Mary: wasn't it weird after all that time you lose contact.

Summer: no it actually felt as if we picked up right where we left last time you know, like we never stopped hanging out.

Mary: well that's good I guess

Summer: yeah but I now Marissa and I'm sure its gonna be just like last time, we're gonna hang out for a while and everything's going to be great and then suddenly just like that we're not gonna speak to each other anymore.

Mary: you don't know that maybe this time things will be different I mean you've both grown up, you've changed plus you alredy went trough once and didn't worked just try to do it different this time.

_When life gives you a second change you cant afford to make the same mistakes again._

Summer: I don't know I'm just gonna wait and see what happens

Mary: there's really nothing else you can do

Summer: yeah

Marissa: wait isn't she cousin of this Seth guy you told me about, the one you had like this great relation with, but at the same time there was nothing going on and you ended up almost hating him?

Summer: yup but I didn't almost ended up hating him I just don't like him and nothing really happened, there was nothing going on between us, he was just messing up with me, back then I was just getting into puberty and you know all the hormones and stuff, well I thought I liked him but now I know it was all in my head.

_tomatoe tomato_

Mary: but if you hang out with Marissa wont you have to hang out with him

Summer: maybe but I don't think so, Marissa is not dating his best friend anymore and even if I have to I'll just be polite and remain distant

Mary: this whole relationship you have with all of them, that's gonna be interesting

Summer: it always is.

Summer said nonchalantly and they both got up,( the bell just ringed indicating first period was about to start) but not without their daily morning welcome ritual.

Mary: another day, new day

Summer: and so it begins.

And with that they were off to class, Mary cheeking out any dude on her way and summer wondering what was going to happen next with Marissa and Seth but not really caring this time was going to be different at least for summer, there was no over thinking just living if it was fun the she would keep on with it if it wasn't she would just turn around and keep on going, it was as simple as that, there wasn't going to be any drama involved this time.

_Yeah right like that was possible with Marissa, she's drama queen that's what she does and for better or for worse some things never change._

**

* * *

Ok that's the second chapter, tell me what you think anything its welcomed.**


	3. and so it begins

**DISCLAIMER: blah blah blah…….**

**Ok first of all I want to apologize I know I said in "the lousy beginning of a great story" that I wasn't going to start a story just to dump it in the middle… yeah or something like that lol, the thing is that Ive had lately what I like to call "the worst month ever" and I had a lot of things in my head, plus school and stuff so I didn't really had time to think about the story plus I don't think I really have anyone waiting but still I apologize I will try not to let it happen again.**

**To _luke _dude thanks for your review, I know it wasn't my best work but(and is not an excuse) when I wrote that "the worst month ever" was alredy starting so yeah not my better mood to writte I just wrote to give you guys something and this chapter is pretty much the same but hopefully I will do better, I intent to post next chapter soon too anyway thank for being honest, I appreciate as much(if not even more) reviews like yours that tell me what you like and what you don't, of couse always the right way.**

**Ok ill shup up know since probably no one read my so long author notes! Lol, hope you can enjoy and leave a thought.**

**The bell ringed indicating that another exhausting day of school was over, at least exhausting according to summer**

**Summer: ugh I hate school**

**Mary: I've never known someone who actually likes it**

**Summer ignored Mary and went on with the complaining as they walked towards the parking lot**

**Summer: I'm so glad the winter break is coming soon I literally cant wait I just need some time off, she said as she was opening the car door of the drivers seat while Mary was already in the other front seat.**

**Just then Scott and Oscar came running towards them**

**Scott: hey girls wait up**

**Summer: what I thought I had gotten rid of you when I mentioned there was going to be a serious girly talk, summer said faking disappointment**

**Scott stuck put his tongue and got in the back seat of summers convertible, **

**Pathetic I know but no one really liked to drive so they would take turns and each of them would drive a week, now it was summers week.**

**Oscar: turns out we have no life! He said as he got in the back seat as well.**

**Scott: yeah the moment you were gone we had no plans **

**Summer: I can't say I'm shocked**

**Scott: yeah like you have so much to do without us **

**Summer: you know you just want a ride home**

**Scott: you know me to well, and its not only me Oscar is here for the same reason, in fact I'm pretty sure Mary too. Tell her Mary**

**Scott: Mary he said trying to get Mary's attention but failed because she was very busy drooling over some dude**

**Summer: mm you lost her, water polo players three o'clock summer said and pointed to the "popular crowd" that was walking towards their big bad trucks.**

**Oscar: both of you shut up lets just get out of here I'm starving, Oscar said like always being the least patient one, but the truth was that when it came to Scott and summer fighting no one could possibly stand it, sometimes not even themselves.**

**Summer: and to eat we're off, she said as she finally got out the parking lot**

**To some people the kind of relationship they had was weird, but to summer it felt like the most normal thing in the world, having Mary drooling over someone, Scott and herself fighting over any thing that came to mind and Oscar who seemed to play the most quiet part be the one who actually made them shut up and stick together, they were this sort of small family.**

**That was the thing summer liked most about this guys, they could be so pathetic and didn't care about it not even a bit, they were real, they made mistakes and that kinda gave summer the chance to make mistakes too and don't feel bad, they weren't the most popular people in school but they were probably the coolest, summer already knew what it meant to be popular, it meant hanging out with people you don't really like, people who have no opinion, people who don't think beyond _what's in, what's cool and treating everyone else like shit, it meant pretending to be perfect to be able to be part of a hypocrite world,_****she was part of that world once but not anymore, she loved her ability to make mistakes and having people forgetting about them within a week, hell sometimes they didn't even noticed!**

**But hanging out with Marissa was like the complete opposite, summer had never been to school with her so she didn't really knew if she was popular but she was pretty and she had this " I'm a sweet nice girl" thing going on so everyone liked her and on the other hand summer, who was really nice too, didn't seem like that kind of girl, most people were surprised when(if) they actually took time to get to know her better plus Seth Cohen and Ryan represented all I've just mention about the "popular crowd"**

**Believe when I tell you that summer really hoped this time was going to be different because it was really cool to have them as friends but sometimes it's just the way it is.**

**_Summer: come on Marissa! Summer whined as she talked to Marissa on the phone _**

_**Marissa: I don't know I would have to talk to Ryan, but I think we don't have plans**_

_**Summer: we as me and you?**_

**_Marissa: we as me and Ryan_**

_**Summer: oh ok call him and then let me know, and before Marissa could say anything summer hung up.**_

_**------------------------**_

_**Seth: hey man…**_

**_Ryan: no I won't go out with you on another double date_**

_**Seth: how do you even know if I was going to ask you that**_

**_Ryan: because lately that's all you've been calling me for_**

_**Seth decided to ignore him knowing he was right **_

_**Seth: come on!**_

_**Ryan: no I refuse to expose my relationship with my girlfriend which happens to be your cousin if you don't remember.**_

_**Seth: its not like your cheating**_

_**Ryan: technically I am, Seth you know it took me a lot to get to this point with her**_

_**Seth: dude we've been friends since like forever and I've always been there for you come on I'm asking you a favour.**_

**_Ryan: Seth you… Ryan was starting to feel guilty, he was right, Seth had always been there for him, yes he was a little , ok a lot self absorbed but Ryan wasn't really doing anything wrong .……right?_**

**_Seth: you know what just forget it, thanks for nothing and with that Seth hung up he knew it was gonna work, within a hour Ryan would be there ready do go._**

**_Ryan was about to call Seth to tell him he will do it, like he always did when suddenly his phone ringed showing that Marissa was calling him, Ryan signed before answering_**

_**Ryan: hello**_

_**Marissa: hey, listen I was just on the phone with summer and she wants to hang out, do we have plans or is okay if I go with her**_

_**Ryan was so relieved he didn't have to lie but technically he was still lying by omission.**_

**_Ryan: oh no that's ok, you haven't see her in like a week plus I may use the occasion to hang out with Seth_**

**_Marissa: ok, thanks I'll call you later, and with that she hung up_**

**_Marissa hadn't said I love you yet, she knew Ryan loved her and he knew that she knew but even if she has accepted that she had liked him all this time by becoming his girlfriend somehow she was still kind of denying it by not refusing to acknowledge that she loved him._**

**_After that Marissa called summer and they decide to go to the movies, since they hadn't done that in a while, they were gonna drive in summers car, since Marissa's was being fixed or something I don't quite remember, they always went to the same movie theatre usually with Seth and Ryan but since summer and Seth had grow apart it was a little more difficult for them to hang out together._**

**_-------------------------_**

**_Ryan and Seth were just arriving at the place were Seth had told his date they would met._**

_**Ryan was expecting to see some random girl and her best friend who needed a date so she wasn't a third wheel, but instead he found Anna and her best friend, who had a crush over Ryan, which Marissa knew about and was probably the person who made her the most jealous because she also knew they had dated for a long time.**_

**_Before he could say anything to Seth they had arrived and Seth was greeting Anna while Theresa was approaching him._**

_**Theresa: oh my god Ryan I haven't seen you in years, she said as she hugged him**_

_**Ryan awkwardly hugged her back**_

_**Ryan: yeah yeah its been a while**_

_**Anna: come on you can catch up later we have to choose a movie**_

_**The four walked in the movie theatre Seth and Anna holding hands and Theresa closer to Ryan that what Ryan would want her to be.**_

**Oscar: what a fool**

**Mary: I think Seth Cohen is an ass!**

**Summer: that's not all**

**Scott: I feel sorry for that dude, he was Seth's toy**

**Summer: it gets better**

_**Summer and Marissa were in the middle of some way to boring movie to even remember the name**_

_**Summer: lest just go**_

_**Marissa: I though you said 20 minutes ago when I wanted to leave that it was rude to walk out in the middle of the movie?**_

_**Summer: I don't care anymore lest just get the hell out of here**_

_**Marissa: you don't have to tell me twice **_

**_--------------------------_**

**_Anna: that was a good movie she said as she and Seth walked hand in hand towards Anna's car , with Ryan and Theresa following closely behind._**

_**Seth and Anna had been making out during the whole movie and Theresa had been all over Ryan no matter how distant he was, he hadn't had a change to kill Seth because Theresa wouldn't leave his side.**_

**_They arrived to Anna's car which was parked next to a black convertible._**

**_That car looks really familiar Ryan thought but he didn't know anyone with a black convertible, maybe it was familiar because it was juts like summers silver one, his thought were interrupted by Theresa's annoying voice.._**

_**---------------------------**_

_**Marissa and summer were walking out of the movie theatre and towards the parking lot laughing hysterically**_

**_Summer: that movie sucked so bad_**

_**Marissa: I know I don't think I'm ever going to be able to forget it… although I'll keep trying.**_

**_Summer: and the dude behind us was crying!_**

_**Marissa: when you decided to leave I was about to cry but because I couldn't take it anymore**_

_**They were almost in summers car already, you could actually see the car but form the drivers side only and not that much because there was another car blocking the view, and the guy who was bend over into the drivers side wasn't helping, neither was the other guy who was standing next to the other side of the car.**_

**_Marissa: I should have gone with Ryan_**

_**Summer: yeah you should**_

_**Just then she saw him**_

_**Summer: wait, isn't that Ryan the one of the other side of the driver**_

_**Marissa looked closely and a smile went to her face**_

**_Marissa: yeah is him, what is he doing here?_**

**_Then they saw the other guy, the one who was bended in the driver's window_**

**_Summer: wait I know that lanky ass! Is Cohen's?_**

**_Marissa: oh yeah and that's Anna's new car, I saw her a few days ago in it._**

**_Summer: ha-ha so Seth dragged Ryan along to meet his girlfriend, poor Ryan I feel sorry for him, that's worst than the movie we just saw._**

**_Marissa: nothings worst that the movie we just saw but I guess, he did mentioned something about hanging out with Seth today_**

**_Just then Anna's car drove next to them and they got view of the person in the other side, Anna wasn't alone._**

**_Just when Seth and Ryan were walking in the direction Anna had left, to Seth's car, they saw summer standing uncomfortably next to a very angry looking Marissa._**

_**Seth immediately turned to Ryan who was just looking at Marissa speechless.**_

**_Suddenly without saying a word she started walking, to where Ryan thought was to him, but when she passed him he guessed no._**

_**Marissa: summer lets go**_

**_summer: uh… ok, she passed between Seth and Ryan giving Ryan a" you're screwed man" kind of look._**

**_After that Ryan turned to look at where were they going and saw them getting into the black convertible and just as fast all he could see was the car driving away from him._**

**_Ryan: that's why it looked familiar, Ryan mentally kicked himself_**

**_Seth: I had no idea summer had changed her car for a black one, but I gotta say I like it better._**

**_Ryan just gave Seth a looked that he read as a warning to shut up_**

**Summer: and that wasn't the first time he did that, it was just the first time Marissa found out.**

**Mary: and what happened after that.**

**Summer: well I don't remember very well but I think they worked it out and they were pretty good then I stopped hanging out with Marissa but for what Marissa has told me I think he kept doing it and she found out and broke up with him.**

**Scott: that's the stupidest way to loose your girlfriend**

**Oscar: that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, be manipulated in such way by your best friend and remain friends with him come on!**

**Summer: yeah I thought that too but I know for a fact that Seth has helped Ryan a lot, Seth's family is like Ryan's family and I think Ryan feels like he owns them.**

**Mary: I'm just glad Marissa dumped him**

**Summer: yeah but I'm not sure that's the whole story.**

**Marissa: hey where are you? Marissa said as soon as summers voice was audible**

**Summer: I'm about five minutes to get home**

**They were but used to get to the point, summer hated to talk over the phone especially when she was driving so Marissa always went straight to the point.**

**Marissa: ok come to my house as soon as you get home, were getting some movies**

**Summer: we who's we? Summer asked but got no response since Marissa was already gone.**

**Summer got to Marissa's house like half an hour later**

**Marissa wasn't there, but her mom, after getting all exited and stating that it was nice to see her again after a while, told her she was next door**

_next door as in Cohen's house_

**Summer being polite as always stayed talking to Julie for a while before going to Seth's house in search of Marissa.**

_We all know this should be interesting_

**She knocked on the door and prayed for someone else than Seth to open the door**

**But this was one of those times that almost just to freak you out the thing you want to avoid the most chases you around**

**The door slowly opened and there he was, he was speechless and he wasn't the only one.**

_It was bounced to happen sometime, so what the heck lets get it over with._

_and so it begins_

**There you go, now its your turn, show me some love!**


	4. distant?

**DISCLAIMER we all know its not mine.**

**OK AS PROMISED HERE IS CHAPTER 4 PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY OR THE NEW POSIBLE TITLE OF THIS SECOND PART.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**But this was one of those times that almost just to freak you out the thing you want to avoid the most chases you around**_

_**The door slowly opened and there he was, he was speechless and he wasn't the only one.**_

**To seth it had been a little surprising to see summer in his house, sure Marissa had mention that she was going to invite a friend but she failed to mention that said friend was summer, but the thing that surprised him the most was the fact that he was less surprised than he expected to be...**

_Yeah… that makes sense, well to your surprise it did in Seth's mind_

**Seth: oh hi summer**

**Summer: hi**

**Seth realised he has been quiet and just staring at her for like two minutes now**

**Seth: um I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting to see you but come in Marissa is in my room along with Ryan, we were waiting for you to watch the movies come on**

**And he lead her to his room, it was weird to be in his house, even back then she never really made it far the living room.**

**Marissa rose from the bed just as soon as she saw summer standing in Seth's room**

**Marissa: hey you made it**

**Ryan: hi summer, Ryan said a little shy, which was weird being Ryan**

**Summer just waved back **

**Seth: ok lest get the show on the road**

**Seth was holding two movies in his hands in front of summer**

**Seth: ok I know is like the ladies choice but they only got king Kong and the notebook, please summer and I'm begging lets watch king Kong**

**Marissa: hey… summer don't listen to him we have to see the notebook**

**Summer: I'm sorry Marissa but I have to say King Kong is just too early for that much drama **

**Seth: thank you he said to summer and stuck out his tongue at Marissa**

**Marissa: fine but find a place to sit because you aint getting near the bed**

**Seth: if I am not wrong this is my room**

**Marissa: I'm pretty sure I don't care**

**Almost an hour had passed and Seth and summer had been all the time sitting in the floor while Ryan and Marissa were lying In the bed, doing who knows what and not even watching the movie, when on the other side Seth and summer were both really into it, Seth looked at summer and noticed she was just as uncomfortable as him and decided that was it**

**He stood up paused the movie**

**Seth: ok you two get the hell off of the bed**

**Marissa was about to speak when Seth cut her off **

**Seth: save it I don't care, my ass is hurting and I'm pretty much sure summers is too, the he looked at summer, no offence**

**Summer: non taken**

**Seth: and you too aren't even watching the movie**

**Ryan: hey is not my fault it is boring**

**Summer: it is not**

**Marissa: whatever just give the babies their bed**

**And with that both Ryan and Marissa got up, the Seth climbed to the other side and summer just sat down opposite from him**

**Seth pressed play once again but suddenly Ryan said**

**Ryan: I'm pretty sure we can all fit in Seth's bed if we know how to do it.**

**Seth: dude have you seen the size of my bed, this isn't the pool house bed**

**Ryan: summer just move closer to Seth's side and you Seth lie on your side**

**They did as told but somehow they didn't fit in a comfortable way so Ryan kept making Seth lie in his side until he was half sitting and half laying with his arm laying spread on top of the pillows, and telling summer to move closer to Seth.**

**They could easily fit there but no Ryan and Marissa wanted the whole bed so the made summer end up almost on top of Seth, she was lying kind of in her side and with her back facing the ceiling, and since Seth was like in his side as well facing her and with his arm spread they ended up like if she was resting her head in his chest and he kinda had his arm around her but not really, they stayed like that for a while until Marissa decided it wasn't comfortable and she made Ryan stand up, they took their previous spot in the floor but Seth and summer didn't move even if the now had the bed for themselves.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An hour and a half had passed now and the movie wasn't even close to ending anytime soon, ryan was bored as hell and so was marissa**

**Ryan: how long does it freaking last**

**Marissa: I have no idea I but we are close to the half of the movie**

**Ryan: what! **

**Marissa: better get comfortable**

**Ryan lifted himself a little to peek at the bed then came back down with a smile on his face**

**Ryan: that wont be a problem, he said and leaned in to kiss Marissa**

**She didn't fight back she let herself be kissed once and then broke it, Ryan was going for the second one but she stopped him.**

**Ryan: if you're worried about them, believe me they won't notice.**

**Marissa: Idon't care about them Ryan, I have a boyfriend**

**Ryan: like that has stopped you before**

**Marissa: what is that suppose to mean?**

**Ryan didn't mean to offend her, and he knew it wasn't right what they did, she had a boyfriend but they both knew she didn't loved him, hell he knew it himself.**

**Ryan: i… I'm sorry Marissa I didn't mean it that way… it's just that….. I'm sorry ok lets just watch the movie. **

**He said and she knew he really was sorry, she understood him, she knew this situation hurt him but there was nothing she could do, sure she loved him, she had never loved anyone like she loved him and she knew she never will but she couldn't date him, they had try and it didn't work, she couldn't go through that again.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**First they had ended up like that, they didn't mean to hug, hell summer didn't even mean to talk to him, but still here she was watching king Kong in his arms and she didn't mind at all, she wasn't even thinking about it, it felt so natural that she forgot she hadn't seen nor spoke to him in two years, right know was all about watching king Kong, which in summers eyes was a great movie.**

**Soon enough the position they had been forced to take by Ryan was not so forced anymore and the "kinda hug" went from an awkward hand around summer's shoulders, to trace lines in the expose skin in summer's waist, where her shirt was a little up, summers head was now fully resting against his arm and her hands where tracing lines in his chest and abs.**

_There's only one thing that comes to my mind, if I remember correctly this conversation happened between summer and Mary a couple of days ago about summer seeing Seth again if she hanged with Marissa and how would she act _

_Mary: but if you hang out with Marissa wont you have to hang out with him_

_Summer: maybe but I don't think so, Marissa is not dating his best friend anymore and even if I have to I'll just be polite and remain distant..._

_Pretty weird concept summer has about remaining distant………_

**And just like that 4 friends that hadn't been in touch for a while bounced back to the old routine right away, and it was natural, not thinking just doing, I've seen shows like Melrose place, Beverly hills 90210, Dawson's creek and the dynamic is always the same, a group of friends that go through a whole deal of crap together, the get away from some reason, new people comes to their lives, they grow, they learn and they change, but somehow when they meet again nothing has really changed and through all that journey everybody was emotionally involved with everybody(from the same group mostly)… and it always happens.**

_Between men and woman there is no friendship possible, there is passion, enmity, worship, love… but no friendship. Oscar wilde._

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO SO JUST DO IT! **


	5. scared?

**DISCLAIMER: The oc isn't mine no matter how much I may want it.**

**Ok first of all I noticed some new reviewers hope you can keep doing it, anyway**

**To _Jessica_ and _Luke_ that aren't registered reviewers and don't leave a mail, Jessica I'm really happy you like the story, and Luke well my friend what can I say is always a pleasure to real your honest and to the point criticizing reviews as for your last one, I appreciate your reviews and I'm changing the title, now the way Seth has changed ( and how much) we will be seeing it during the story so i cant really do what you suggested but as you see I kinda tried to show in a conversation between Ryan and Marissa how he's not they way he used to be, I will focus more and Seth and summer but Ryan and Marissa are a key factor of why the even met so I have to include them, but still if anyone has any kind of suggestion or request I'll be more that willing to hear it and ****maybe we can do something about it.**

-------------------------------------------------------

Marissa: hey so what are you doing during the break?

Summer: no idea why?

Marissa: well, its not a done deal yet and probably is not gonna happen because no one has said anything but usually my uncle takes us out by the weekend, we go camping or something but it gets really cool and I was thinking maybe you could come with us?

Summer: sure it sounds good just let me know if it's sure because my dad kinda wants to spend some time with me but he told me that if I had other plans we could do it another time.

Marissa: yeah I'll let you know, god I hope it happens seriously it gets really good.

Summer: hey but if we go can we bring something to drink, well for me since you don't drink anymore.

Marissa: yeah actually you don't have to, they buy a lot of alcohol and they let us drink

Summer: well your family has always been really cool but wouldn't it be weird, like I would be really embarrassed to drink and smoke in front of them.

Marissa: oh come on! You're gonna do it anyway, they know you do it.

Summer: yes but it's very different that they know than that they actually see it,

_I'm sorry but I had to post this quote I find hilarious:_

"_Making my inventories is one of those things, like masturbating or flossing my teeth, that even though you know I do it, I'd rather not have you witness it."  
_**_- Seth, after Summer wonders why he tried to hide his music inventory list from her._**

Summer: I'm sure my dad knows at least that I smoke but he's never seen me.

Marissa: he knows?

Summer: he's not stupid Marissa; he knows that all I can do is nothing he didn't do.

Marissa: well that's true.

Summer and Marissa where walking down the pier, it was a Saturday afternoon, and the whole king Kong thing happened yesterday, Friday night, summer and Marissa hadn't talked about it and they weren't going to, since the beginning Marissa stayed away from the Seth and summer issues because it was a very hard position for her, yes Seth was her cousin and she loved him but she also knew him and yes summer was her friend but she knew how Seth was, so both of them were old enough to know what they were doing.

After have walked for a while they ran into Seth and Ryan, it was around 6 p.m

Ryan: hey girls

Marissa just waved at him, meanwhile Seth mouthed a hi to summer and she replied back the same way.

There was this thing that have been bothering her since last night, how the hell did the whole hugging thing happened she really couldn't explain, one minute she isn't even looking at him , the other minute she's all over him, come on! But that wasn't the big deal, what surprised summer the most was that, she was suppose to feel awkward, she was suppose to avoid him but no, it all felt so natural so right.

Ryan: so what are you doing tonight?

Marissa: we're busy

Summer: we are?

She said looking at Marissa, the Ryan with a grin on his face looked at Marissa expecting to see how she reacted; Marissa didn't respond she just looked at summer with a killing glare.

Ryan: yes you are, we still have a movie left and we're getting another one

Summer: I don't……

Marissa: which movies are we talking about?

Ryan: well there's still the notebook and the other one you can pick

Marissa started walking towards Ryan and then passed him

Marissa: ok but just because It is the notebook and we're getting some food first

Ryan: Sure thing and he started walking after Marissa, soon he cached up with her

Then Seth looked at summer and motioned her to walk with him behind Ryan and Marissa.

Seth: have you seen the notebook? He asked a little unsure

Summer: mm no but I'm actually curious Marissa goes on and on saying is "the cutest movie ever", she said mocking Marissa, which caused Seth to laugh

Seth: something tells me you're not gonna like it

Summer: I've heard most girls do

Seth: yeah but you're not like most girls

Seth said in a very serious way while he stared right into her eyes summer just flushed and looked at the sand.

Seth grabbed her hand and she didn't complain.

--------------------------------------------------------

Seth: hey no! Get off the bed

Seth said as he entered his room with summer following closely behind and found ryan and Marissa already in the bed.

Marissa: let's make a deal, we have two movies, we take the bed during the first one and you'll take the bed during the second one.

Seth: no

Summer: ok

Seth and summer replied at the same time

Seth: we take it first

Marissa: no

Seth: ok how about we take it during both movies

Marissa pretended to think about it

Marissa: mmmm no thanks

Seth whined and went to the DVD to get the movie set up, they had agreed to watch the other movie, which name I don't remember, first and save the notebook for the end since it lasted longer.

Seth: just because she's a girl, he mumbled to summer as he took his spot next to her

Summer just smiled and shocked her head, yeah some things never change, Seth could still be a baby in no time.

--------------------------------------

The first movie was soon over and as promised Ryan and Marissa were moved to the floor and Seth and summer to the bed, just like yesterday but the difference was that, now Seth and summer took yesterdays position right away like it was the most natural thing to do, and to Ryan and Marissa seemed that way too.

Only this time they were a little more mmm cozy, and the feeling was so nice it took summer a lot to remember there was nothing between them, but for know she choose to forget it.

------------------------------------

It had been a while into the movie and well i don't know if you have noticed this but when a girls sees a romantic movie, a romantic comedy or any thing that contains a sweet love story, if she doesn't have a boyfriend she is sure going to want one after that, its like a rule, if a guy wants to have a girl all he has to do is take her to the movies and when she sees the sweetest parts of the movie she's gonna want to have someone to hold hands with.

Well right know summer and Marissa where on that very same situation and well things happen.

Ryan and Marissa where probably lost in some make out session, not paying attention at all to the movie while even though summer was very into the movie she didn't mind Seth's hand on her back under her shirt anymore that he minded summer's hand in his abs under his shirt.

In fact I dare to say he was enjoying it, because every time summer made this weird thing tracing lines he would snuggle closer to her (if that was even possible), one could feel the heat just by entering the room, hell the bed was on fire!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mary: wait. What?

Summer: see this is what I didn't wanted to tell you, just for get it.

Mary: no no no, you started it now finish

Summer: I don't know what else to say that was it

Mary: so you just saw him after two years and bam! You're in his bed

Mary and summer were at a lunch table, summer was telling her about the hot weekend

But just when Mary said that last thing Scott and Oscar where coming at the table.

Oscar: wow what, whose bed

Mary: and you say I'm the slut

Scott: because you are the slut

Mary: I'm not a slut I just have a huge hearth

Oscar: you two shut up, whose bed did you ended up in? Oscar asked focusing on summer

Summer: I… we… it wasn't like that

Mary: she saw Seth this weekend and even though "she was going to remain distant" she ended up snuggling with him in his bed……. Twice!

Summer: ugh I'm such a slut; she said and buried her head in her hands

Mary: oh did you heard that, looks like our little summer is growing up, I told you it was a matter of time

Mary said to Scott and Oscar

Scott: you're not a slut; you just have been hanging out too much with Mary

Oscar: so how exactly did it happened

Summer: I don't know

Scott: mm you were there

Summer: yes, I mean I do know how but I don't

Oscar: oh thanks for clearing that up

Summer: what I mean is that…….

She said and paused for a while

Scott: that ….

Summer: ugh I have no idea what I mean….. Or what this means, suddenly it hit her

Wait what does it means?

She looked up at her three smiley friends

Mary: sweetie don't complicate things, it's not a big deal, just wait and see what happens

Summer: I'm not saying I want anything serious, hell I don't even know if I like him… but if I don't like him then why did it happened

Scott: oh you so like him trust me

Oscar: yeah and be careful, I'm not saying he doesn't like you but maybe he doesn't want anything serious, and for what you've told us, he's not a great guy

Summer: ugh I should've never bumped into Marissa

---------------------------------------

That day, summer came home right after school and was lying on her bed thinking about what had happened, and she made a decision, she had no idea about what was going on but I felt really good, so she could either go along and enjoy whatever it was or break her head trying to figure it out……. mmm yeah life's enough complicated already.

Summer had fallen asleep exhausted of thinking and she was in deep sleep until the phone ringed

Summer: mmmm hello, she said in a sleepy voice

Marissa: hey where are you?

Summer: hold on

She took a minute to gather herself and then answer back

Summer: ok, hi who is this?

Marissa: what do you mean, who is this

Summer: oh Marissa hi

Marissa choose to ignore her

Marissa: so listen I talked to my uncle and turns out where going so pack your bags, this weekend we are going camping

Summer: awesome

Marissa: hey don't sound so exited

Summer: I'm sorry I'm just still asleep

Marissa: ok sweetie go back to sleep talk to you tomorrow

Summer: bye

---------------------------------------------

Seth: who was that, he asked as soon as Marissa's conversation was over, he had just walked in Marissa's room along with Ryan

Marissa: that was summer

Seth: is she coming over? He asked trying to sound casual

Marissa: that depends; do you want her to come over?

Seth: I was just asking

Ryan: well you've been asking for her a lot lately

Seth: shut up

Marissa: don't think we didn't saw you in your room, you were all hugs

Seth: we… oh shut up I saw you too

Ryan: seriously men do you like her?

Seth: I'm not having this conversation

And he was moving towards the door when Marissa blocked his way

Marissa: actually we need to have this conversation

Seth: yeah and why is that? Huh

Marissa: because I know you and summer is my friend

Seth: so what I know you too and summer is also my friend

Ryan: what she means is that if you decide you like summer you have to know you cant mess around with her it would have to be serious

Seth: look guys I get that ok, but chill out is not like she likes me, maybe she does maybe she doesn't, we just hugged is not big deal, I'm just gonna see what happens.

Marissa: ok as long as you know

Seth: I know

Marissa: well I just talked to her and she's coming with us next weekend

Seth: she is he said all exited

Marissa: uh I just said so

Seth: awesome….. I mean good that way you would have someone to hang out with

Marissa: and you'll have someone to hug

Seth just ignored her and walked out of her room feeling pretty happy all of the sudden

Ryan: he definitely likes her, for real

Marissa: I know, I just hope he can notice.

Ryan: what do you mean?

Marissa: well I know that the whole Anna thing really bumped him, and even though it made him change, like he treats people or more accurately girls with more respect…

Ryan: you mean he's not an ass anymore

Marissa: yeah but it also hurt him pretty bad and I think he's scared

_Sometimes the things you are afraid are the most worth while—chasing liberty_

Ryan: well it did was pretty hard for him and yes he's hasn't been with anyone since that but…. I mean is summer, he's gonna realize she's different……... right?

Marissa: I hope so… I really do

Ryan: buy you don't think is gonna happen right?

Marissa: I don't know, I juts hope he can deal with it this time, they've been down this road already and last time summer got away for two years this time she could get away for good.

_When life gives you a second change you can't afford to make the same mistakes_

**Suggestions, complains? Anyone**


	6. the ride

**DISCLAIMER: not mine**

**Ok so I wasn't suppose to update this soon in any story but I just cant help it when I get such awesome reviews, _luke _man seriously thanks I never thought someone would say something about me like that, its such an honor what you said in your review but at the same time it puts this huge weight In my shoulders, I just hope I can keep up.**

--------------------------------------------

it had been three days since the movie thing and nothing else had really happened, like nothing at all, hell she hadn't even looked at him, it was weird and yet it wasn't, she didn't felt awkward around him and it wasn't like they were pretending it never happened it just that, it had been some of those things that happen in the moment and well the moment was gone.

But today they were leaving for the camping trip, so summer arrived around 5 am at Marissa's house, and she saw everybody outside like it was 5 pm, they were loading the cars with all the stuff they would need.

Marissa: hey you made it, Marissa said as she greeted summer

Summer: barely, she replied almost asleep

Marissa: come on! We've been up since like 2 hours ago

Summer: you're all crazy

Marissa just laughed and walked away leaving summer there, then Seth came along with Ryan carrying some things into the range rover

Ryan: hey summer

Summer: hey

Seth just looked at her and nodded and summer respond with what was suppose to be a wave but she barely raised her hand.

Almost an hour passed by and they were about to leave

Summer had been sated near the car and just then Seth came bringing a cup of coffee

Seth: hey zombie

Summer just looked up and took the cup of coffee knowing it was for her

Seth: ready to go

Summer: yeah

Seth: cool

Then everybody came out indicating they were leaving

Sandy: ok people let's get going

Seth: finally, hey so I'm riding with my dad along with Ryan and Marissa's little brother and I think you are off with my mom and Marissa

Summer: ok

Seth: well I'll see you in a while

Summer: I guess

And with that he walked away towards his dad's car

Marissa: ready to go

Summer: sure

Marissa: ok come on this way

Marissa led summer to the range rover

They climbed in the back seat, the front seats were taken by Kirsten, in the drivers side and Julie on the other side

As soon as they climbed Julie turned back

Julie: ready to go girls

Marissa: yes mom she said very unenthusiastic

Summer: why does everyone keeps asking that, she mumbled to herself

It had been almost two hours in the car ride and Marissa and summer hadn't stopped laughing in the whole straight hours.

When they first came in, Kirsten suggested putting on some music since the ride was long and it was really early and the Cohen family was completely into the idea of making the whole trip fun.

With that came a debate of what to listen, Kirsten suggested some 80's hits and of course Julie and Marissa both said no way, but summer backed up Kirsten, summer was a devoted fan of oldies.

That, and also she wanted to make a good impression with Kirsten, not because of Seth but because summer didn't liked not to be liked, and a couple of years ago she always felt she wasn't Kirsten's favorite person, not because of anything personal but because well she was very close with Anna and since everybody said summer liked Seth well naturally she took Anna's side, even though as typical of Kirsten she was always nice, summer could tell but know that Anna was out of the picture and not in the best way maybe it could be different.

The point is that at the end they ended up listening to the whole oldies collection Kirsten had and Marissa learned that those old songs could be really fun.

Summer had noticed Kirsten's glare by the mirror but it was a good glare she was smiling and looking at summer in that oh so lovely sweet mother like glare only Kirsten Cohen has and even though it made summer a little nervous and uncomfortable it was nice to feel loved especially by this wonderful woman.

--------------------------------------------

They made a stop at some restaurant down the road to grab something to eat.

Seth and Ryan came to where Marissa and summer were sated; Marissa and summer were on each side of the table so Ryan sat next to Marissa and Seth next to summer.

Ryan immediately started to annoy marissa and they we "fighting" like the always did but everyone knew they were flirting

Seth and summer just rolled their eyes and started to talk

Seth: so what were you doing on the backseat, we where driving behind you all the ride and we only saw your heads moving a lot

Summer: haha its because marissa kept making me laugh, seriously I never saw her as the funny one

Seth: I though you were the funny one

Summer: so did I! But yeah she's not bad

Seth: well i´m glad your having fun

Summer: yeah

Then they heard Ryan speak and it got their attention

Ryan: so how come you didn't bring you boyfriend

Summer: yeah good point I haven't even met him yet

Seth: Marissa do you even remember his face

Marissa: shut up, I invited him but he couldn't make it, he had to go with his grandfather somewhere.

Just then sandy came telling them it was time to go, there were still like two more hours of rode

They got in the car and the waking early thing was getting to summer she wanted to sleep but just when her eyes were closing Marissa would do something to wake her up until she wasn't tired anymore.

The second part of the ride was way calmed and Marissa got sleepy, she was almost asleep and so was Julie while summer was staring out of the window and Kirsten was driving giving an occasional glare trough the mirror at the girls, in one of those glares she notice Marissa sleeping

Kirsten: you should wake her up, she didn't let you sleep

Kirsten say smiling and it surprised summer that Kirsten would say something like that but then she thought about it

Summer: the thought has crossed my mind but then she wouldn't shut up like a while before

Kirsten: you're right better let her sleep, Kirsten's smile quickly went to a scared expression which caused summer to laugh, after that they remained quiet just occasionally sharing a smile trough the mirror.

Finally they arrived at the place they will be staying now they had to get the camping houses out and get them together, they had like 4, two were for two persons were Kirsten and sandy and Julie and jimmy would sleep and the other one was for Seth, summer, Ryan, Marissa and Marissa's little brother.

The boys started with the small ones and leaved summer and Marissa along with Marissa little brother just standing there.

Summer: come on let's get the big one down

Marissa: are you crazy they can't even get together the small ones there's no way we're gonna be able to put the big one down.

Marissa said and pointed to the guys who looked all stupid trying to do it well but failing

Summer: oh come on we got our man we don't need those lanky arms

Summer said referring to Marissa's little bro

With that the started to fight with the camping house to get it settle, first everyone was laughing then Julie and Kirsten jumped in to help and after a while everyone wanted to quit it just seemed impossible to make it but summer made all stick around she was determined to succeed or at least keep trying.

Finally after a long exhausting while they did it summer got such satisfaction because she managed to succeed but mostly because it felt so damn good to shut everyones mouth specially Seth's, who just to bother summer had been sitting there all the time while she struggled not only to settle the camping house but also to keep the girls helping her with a smile on his face.

Summer went to get something to drink and then settle in a chair, it was already getting late and they had to go get wound for the bonfire and stuff so the guys were off to do so while the ladies took care of the food.

Seth was too proud to say something to summer so he just did what he was best at, he ignore it, just when he was about to leave he turned to look at summer who just showed him one of those "I was right" kind of smiles and he just grinned back and turned around shocking his head but being unable to get the grin out of his face.

Like always he couldn't comprehend how could they go from not talking to each other at all in all day or going trough a whole week without knowing nothing about the other to act like they were best friend and feel so god around each other in five minutes.

Summer just watched him smile and walk away smiling on her own but one of those smiles that when you see someone wearing it you just know its genuine and make even the ugliest person alive some kind of spark that makes them shine, at least that's what Kirsten though while she witnessed the whole thing and couldn't help but think maybe there was something more than just flirting going on, little did she know how right she was but at the same time how wrong.

**Its your turn, come on people!**


	7. the meaningless kiss

**DISCLAIMER: no matter how much I want to pretend... Sadly they aren't mine.**

**Hiya people! So I've decided that I will post a chapter per week on Wednesdays because is my favorite day, so yeah unless I get hit by a car and I'm unable to write because I'm in a coma I'll try not to fail.**

**Oh my personal thought: those that love adam brody, we know he was set to appear in thank you for smoking, well I saw it a couple of days ago and I loved it, aside of adam brody it's a great comedy, well in my opinion but not only that its also a social critique and if you are willing to see beyond what your eyes allow you to watch… it can make you think, specially at the end when they are arguing whether to use the death symbol in the cigarettes package and nick Naylor says they don't need to because everyone knows cigarettes harm you body and health and they ask him if he refuses to put the image to prevent those who don't know like kids, form knowing and he wisely answers**

"**Its called education and it doesn't come in a cigarettes package, it comes from your parents and school, we should warn our kids about all the danger out there in the world, including cigarettes!"(That maybe not exactly what he says but I got the idea)**

-----------------------------------------

The guys came back and it was kind of dark now… ok not kind of dark, completely black, you couldn't see a thing, which meant perfect time for a bonfire!

They were all settled around the bonfire and I was actually pretty good, that was the thing about this family, they made you feel like a part of them even if they just met you, summer had known them for a while but she walked away a couple of years ago and know that she was back they were still with their arms wide open for her, sometimes she thought she liked better the parents than the kids.

Summer had been offered a drink but she politely refused it, she also really felt like having a cigarette right know but she couldn't, but man the mood was set to laid back and blow smoke!

They were getting the bonfire done when Seth and Ryan walked towards summer who was about to help

Seth: hey, what are you doing, he asked somewhat nervous

Summer: uh I was about to help

Ryan: so... You having a good time?

Summer: ok enough just tell me what you want

Seth: why would you assume we want something… we just…

Summer gave him a "cut the crap and get to the point" sort of look and he sighed

Seth: ok we do want something

Summer: no shit

Ryan: do you have any cigarettes with you

Summer: mm yeah... You guys smoke

Seth: sometimes, we were wondering if we could have one

Summer: sure you want me to give it to you?

Ryan: why don't you come with us?

Summer:oh ok

Seth: ok lest take a walk

They told the rest they were going to walk while the bonfire was set and were off to enjoy a pleasant cigarette; they stood in a triangle, Seth and Ryan in front of summer.

Summer: I didn't know you guys smoked

Seth: we don't really smoke, I mean we do but we don't

Summer just eyed him in a confused way

Ryan: what he means I think, is that we just do it sometimes when we feel like it

Summer: that's still smoking; I don't do it in a regular basis either just when I go out

Ryan: there's something about it that is really relaxing

Summer: yeah, it does that for me too.

Seth: I'm not even gonna say how sick and addicted that sounded

Ryan and summer just smiled back at him

Ryan: so summer I never really got the chance to talk to you after you disappeared for what two years? What brought you back?

Seth: good question, not that we don't like to have you back

Ryan: are you kidding me, this girls is pure fun

Summer: aw thanks guys I missed you too, well I don't know I just ran into Marissa and next thing I know old times are back

Seth: well that's nice; Seth smiled at her showing his so cute dimples

Summer: yeah, she smiled back shyly at him

Ryan: so what are you like In high school already?

Summer: yeah and you almost done right?

Ryan: yeah

Summer: what do you plan on doing after?

Ryan: I don't know I was thinking of applying to NYU

Summer: that's cool; actually I plan on doing the same thing

Seth: really! That'll be awesome we could all hang out

Summer: except you go and I still have almost two years left

Ryan: well we can met there

Summer: sounds like a plan

Seth: maybe we could convince Marissa too

Summer: she's not going to college

Seth: for know but she will eventually, you'll see

Ryan: yeah and we could get an apartment and live together

Summer: sounds like a plan

Ryan: so you in?

Summer: absolutely count on me

Ryan: what about you Seth?

Seth: you know I'm in

Summer: but Seth can we trust you

Seth: yes I'm serious

And even though they all wanted to believe it, they knew Seth Cohen; no matter how hard he tried wasn't dependable.

-------------------------------

After they were done they came back to meet everybody and they stayed out around the bonfire for a while, summer and Kirsten seemed friendlier than ever and summer would occasionally caught Seth staring at her, he would just smile and she would return the gesture, they would stayed like that for as long as someone else called for them.

--------------------------------

Finally after a while of chatting, singing and having fun they all voted for sleep since they had had a long ride they were exhausted, summer and Marissa were the last ones in getting ready, it was so beautiful out there and they weren't tired but they didn't wanted to be left alone so they had to get in the tent.

When they got In they noticed all the spots were taken except one next to Ryan and one next to Seth, funny thing since they had said the would sleep together because they were gonna share a blanket and now Marissa's little brother was in the middle of them.

Everyone else was asleep so they had to settle for those spots, not that they minded, Marissa was the first one to get in and of course she lied by Ryan so summer didn't really had a choice, it was next to Cohen.

She first laid on her back facing the top of tent and I'm not sure how but suddenly she was facing Seth, it all happened so fast, she laid down and next thing you know they had their arms wrapped around each other, and laid there in the dark, forgotten about the other 6 sleeping people around them.

--------------------------------------------------

They had been like that for like an hour and noting physical had really happened, just Seth's hand was under summers shirt tracing lines In her back and she was doing the same to him, but she knew she had an effect on him because every time she did this slow movement in his lower back he would bring her closer to his body if that was even possible.

After a lot of thinking Seth decided to make a further move, which summer didn't noticed until a while longer, he kept bringing her closer to his body and she got the hint that he sort of wanted to lean in for a kiss, but he took hours and when he finally made it and they were kissing, summer wanted to laugh so bad but fought against it, man he took like three hours to kiss her imagine if she cut him out another three hours… no thanks.

They kissed for a while, probably half an hour, who knows when you are into it, you lose track of time, but they pulled back for air and never really made eye contact since it was so dark you couldn't see a thing, summer thought that was it, she couldn't keep doing it, the holding each other as close as physically possible and even more was getting really uncomfortable by know and even thought embarrassed she told him, their

Faces were inches apart and even she couldn't see him, she could feel his breath.

Summer: I'm tired she whispered but he herd

Seth: me too and he let out a small low laugh, and he released her form his grip.

Summer turned her back at him but didn't get away from his body, and to her surprise but not to her dismay, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and the finally felled asleep around 4 am, feeling so natural about what just happened but unaware about what that meant.

**now i went to bed pretty late for writting this so yeah its your turn make it worth it lol!**

**tell me how much i suck**


	8. the after kiss

**Disclaimer: we all know its not mine.**

**Just as told heres the next one**

**IMPORTANT: **

**By the way _nonamekelly _suggested me to get a beta, because of my grammar mistakes from which I apologize but see I'm Mexican which means my first language is Spanish and even though I do my best at English sometimes its nor enough, the thing is that I'm stupid and I don't know how the whole beta thing works so if anyone would like to help, it will be truly appreciated by me and the readers who have to struggle to understand what I try to say ).**

* * *

Marissa: so are you gonna tell me?

Summer: huh?

They had woken up early, all of them, but everybody else went to do some walking, exploring and right know neither summer or Marissa felt like doing that so they said they'll stay to take care of the things, plus Seth was still sleeping at 10 am, when everyone had woken up at 8.

Marissa: there's something you're not telling me, you are way to quiet to be you

Summer: I'm just sleepy

Marissa: that's the thing, you're not all zombie like, something's bugging you, come on girl just spit it.

Summer: really i…

Marissa: oh come on, you're dying to tell me

Summer: ok maybe there is something that's kind of bugging me, actually no it's hunting me, god I'm such a slut

Marissa: what happened? Marissa asked with a horrified look on her face

Summer: uh last night, me and Seth, we kind of got too close

Marissa: ok, go on

Summer: well you know how I slept next to him? …. Marissa remained silence so she took it as a sign to go on; well somehow we ended up cuddling and then wesortofkissed.

Summer said the last part so quickly it took Marissa a minute to actually understand it

Marissa: you what now?

Summer: don't make me say it again

Marissa: well….why…what does it mean?

Summer: I have no idea

Marissa: ok I know you are freaking out right know but I have to ask….how was it?

Summer: I…. rather not answer that

Marissa: that bad huh?

Summer: no no that's not what I meant

Marissa: then it was good

Summer: no….yes….no ugh don't go there that's not the matter here

Marissa: then what's the matter here

Summer: the matter is that I don't know what the matter is

Marissa: ok let's stop saying matter, its starting to sound stupid

Summer: ugh! Summer said and buried her face in her hands

Marissa: so you stayed making out pretty late I assume, is that why Seth is still sleeping?

Summer: actually no, we didn't kiss much, see he was like nervous or something about kissing me so it really took him a while to get there and when he finally did we were kind of tired so it wasn't that long.

Marissa couldn't believe her ears, Seth Cohen nervous about hocking up with someone, well that just proved everything right, summer wasn't just someone.

Marissa: then why is he still sleeping, he is pretty much an early bird

summer: that's actually kind of my fault, see I was in this spot of the floor where it was really cold, and I tried to suck it up I really did but when I couldn't take it anymore I woke him up because he had all the blanket but the he got all gentleman and we changed spots and even though I shared with him the blanket I know for sure he didn't get any sleep until we all woke up.

Marissa: and here I though chivalry was death

Summer: I'm actually glad he hasn't woken up yet, I can't face him, I just can't see him right know

Marissa: well better think of something because you still got 2 days left.

Summer: ugh,Then again face to hands.

* * *

It was around lunch time already, everyone had come back a while ago and Ryan had gone straight to the tent where Seth was still sleeping, summer noticed this and tried to get herself busy because she knew Ryan was going to wake Seth and she also noticed there was something going on with Ryan and Marissa, other way he would have gone straight to Marissa instead of Seth. 

Today the decided they were going to get in the car and drive around, this place they were staying in, was a camping zone but a few miles away, you could find this awesome places, so they got all the needed for the day and as soon as lunch was over, off they were.

Just as the ride here, all the girls were ridding with Kirsten and the boys with sandy, which worked just great for summer and her "avoiding Seth plan"

She noticed once again that Ryan and Marissa weren't talking to each other, they would occasionally stare at each other but just for seconds, there was something Marissa wasn't telling her but, summer was never one to pressure, in the end if Marissa wanted to tell her, she would, right know summer was really busy trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

* * *

sandy and jimmy where lost in a debate, about something boring, but the seemed to be really into it, so Ryan took the chance to talk with Seth, Seth seemed to be extremely quiet, which only meant, there was something on his mind. 

Ryan: hey man, what's going on

Seth: uh what?

Ryan: I said what's going on, what aren't you telling me?

Seth: nothing

Ryan: come on

Seth: ok but please promise me you're gonna take this seriously, don't joke or anything

Ryan :ook, Ryan said a little uneasy, it sounded pretty serious and for some reason he kind of got scare.

Seth: well um remember last night that summer and I slept next to each other

Ryan: yeeah, Ryan still was waiting for the worst

Seth: well, we um... We kind of kissed

Ryan let out a sight of relief

Ryan: that it!

Seth looked confused

Seth: …yeah

Ryan: man I thought it was something important

Seth: it is something important!

Ryan: well yes but if you think about it, it really isn't, I mean it was about time

Seth: what do you mean?

Ryan: oh… you're not gonna tell me you didn't see it coming?

Seth: i…. well…. Ok maybe its not so shocking but its kinda like you with Marissa, I know someday it's gonna happen but still when it does happen its gonna be a little new.

At this Ryan remained quiet for a while, the answered

Ryan: it kind of already happen

Seth: what! When? What happened?

Ryan: um, last night, we kissed

Seth: so what does that mean?

Ryan: I have no idea, we've been avoiding each other

Seth: well you're not the only ones

Ryan: you and summer?

Seth nodded and the said

Seth: I haven't even looked at her and she hasn't been any closer than me.

Ryan: what does it mean? You know that you guys kissed and all

Seth: I wish I knew

They remained quiet for about five minutes each contemplating their own situations until Seth softly chuckled and broke the silence

Ryan: what's so funny?

Seth: we are pathetic

Ryan: I'm not laughing

Seth: I mean, we kissed the girls, we have no idea what It means and we are avoiding them, then how are we suppose to find out what it means?

Ryan seemed to be thinking about what Seth just said and remained quiet for a while

Seth: I mean, we are not gonna find out if we don't talk to them

Ryan: this is not a matter of talking, I know for sure that with me and Marissa it doesn't mean a thing, we've been down this road, and if we are avoiding each other is because she feels guilty about Luke, that's it for us

Seth: you think?

Ryan: I know….. But for you and summer could be different

Seth: I don't know

Ryan: well you're not gonna find out sitting here

Seth: so should I talk to her

Ryan: no, summer doesn't do talking you know that, she doesn't do feelings and right know I bet she's as confused, if not more, as you.

Seth: yeah well you're not helping

Ryan: just wait as see what happens, I'm not telling you to act like nothing happened but don't make a big deal out of it, it'll make it easier for her to talk to you.

Seth: who are you? Dr.love or something

Ryan: shut up, when you hang out a lot with a women without being her boyfriend but being more than just a friend, when she trusts you and fights you like she does to no one else, you can learn a lot from them.

Seth: seriously dude you're scaring me

Ryan was about to answer back but sandy interrupted saying they had arrived

Ryan: just get out.

* * *

Marissa and summer were very busy taking pictures while everyone else looked for a place to eat, it was so beautiful out there that you just couldn't help but to feel happy. 

Seth and ryan both had decided not to avoid them anymore and try not to act like nothing happed but at least try to act normal, whatever that means, but for know they were glad taking pictures was interesting enough for summer and Marissa not to focus them.

Kirsten came and interrupted the girls telling them it was time to head back, they decided it was better to wait and have dinner around a bonfire.

Seth noticed his mom walking along with summer and marissa but what got his attention was that his mom had his arm around summer´s shoulder and was telling her something in which summer seemed to be really into, he smiled and just then summer looked at him and returned the smile thinking it was for her.

Well that's a start Seth thought and headed to his dads car thinking during the whole ride since when summer and Kirsten were such good pals.

They arrived back at the camping zone and it was already a little bit dark so they send Ryan and Seth to get some wooden for the bonfire, summer decided to come along arguing that those boys didn't knew a thing about that and they wouldn't come back soon enough, Seth just made and noisy that was suppose to express his indignation at such comment and Ryan rolled his eyes being unable to get rid of the grin on his face.

Marissa noticed when they came back that there was no longer tension between seth and summer and she couldn't help but wonder how easily it was for them to act normal around each other, not only because of what happened the day before but because they always seemed so distant and 5 minutes later they seemed like best friends, fighting each other with smiled on their faces.

Later that night when they were all around the bonfire laughing and just having a warm good time summer couldn't help but to stop to get a mental picture of the moment, it was so nice she didn't wanted it to end, she and Kirsten seemed to have find some sort of new friendly relationship, Kirsten was being nice to her but not in a polite way, she had kind of adopted her for the trip, you know how when you get out on trip or picnic how your mom makes sure you eat and stuff, well during this short trip Kirsten was constantly making sure summer was okay with everything like a mom would do, and for summer that felt good.

After having a wonderful night they decided to sleep, everyone was kind of tired since they had been walking all day and were exhausted, just as yesterday they took the exact same positions, summer next to Seth and Marissa next to Ryan, except that although there was not tension left between any of them everyone sleep to different sides, there was no physical touch at all…. Who knows why but most of the times right after you take a step forward you take two back, probably because is the first time you dare to cross the line…. But once you do, and you see that you're still alive you can easily start walking without looking back.


	9. fallingin love?

**DISCLAIMER: oh yeah its all mine thats why i post it here.**

**ok so i´m not sure but i think most of you will be pleased with this chapter, but i dont now, please read and tell me what you thought, by the way **_psparkle7189 _**i tried to inlcude your suggestion, i know it wasnt much but i want you to know it matters.**

* * *

Today everyone had woken up kind of late since the night before had been a long one, but today the kids wanted to do something fun since they hadn't really done anything, 

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and summer had decided to take a walk while the food was done and stuff, actually Marissa and summer had decided to do it but Ryan and Seth came along saying the couldn't go by their selves "it was dangerous" but it was probably safer without them.

As the walked the saw there were this canoes in a lake nearby, so they decided to rent one, one would have though it would be fun, but fun was nothing compared to how it was, it was just hilarious, Ryan and Seth would struggle to make it go in some direction but it would end up going wherever the water would take it, at the end to go back to land summer and Marissa had to take control, and it sure helped to make even more fun of the guys in their back.

Seth: I really thought it would be fun Seth said as he walked in between summer and Marissa with Ryan at the other side of Marissa.

Summer: what are you talking about it was so much fun

Marissa: yeah I hadn't laugh so hard in such a long time, thanks guys, she said as she putted her hands around both Seth and Ryan.

Ryan: yeah well it wasn't fun at all being mocked and humiliated by girls

Seth: we weren't humiliated

Summer: sure you weren't, summer said patting him on the back unable to keep a straight face, Seth at the sight of this grabbed her around the waist and spin her around.

Ryan and Marissa just laughed at how summer struggled to get out of his grip but failed over and over again…probably because she didn't really wanted to get out.

* * *

As soon as they arrived from their little canoeing adventure they had been told that the grown ups had decided to drive to this place they had been told was beautiful and they would crash there for the last night before driving back home the next day.

Seth and summer had been quite distant, not avoiding each other but each occupied with their tasks and that prevented them to have any interaction.

They traveled in car for a while until they finally made it to their destination, once they arrived they were told you could find this amazing place but it was kind of far so they would have to walk at least 2 hours, since it was already kind of late they figured it would take a long while to come back and it would be dark by then so they decided against it, something the girls were thankful for, but boys being boys decided they wanted to go anyway, so Ryan, jimmy and sandy said good byes and walked away, Seth stayed on his words saying that they couldn't leave the girls alone but truth to be told he just didn't feel like coming he was kind of tired.

Since seth was the man on charge summer figured nothing would be done until sandy came back but from what they had been told that would take quite a while, so she decided to go collect some wood for tonight's bonfire and since everyone else was" so tired and so not getting dirty with dirty wood" summer had to settle for Seth.

They walked trough this dark path to get there and without even realizing it the had been holding hand they whole time, until they had to use their hands to carry the wooden, on their way back Seth had fall like 3 times, it was really dark, summer had made sure he was okay and then make fun of him, not because the fall had been funny, to be honest she hadn't really seen it, just heard Seth's girly complains but it sure as hell was fun to watch him pretend he was offended.

Since he had been so "hurt" by summers comments he had walked faster than her and was a few steps ahead, then he heard a long thud and figured she had fall, he said something about not being the only one and was waiting to hear some comeback from summer but when nothing came he worried and let his wooden down to help her up, he saw she wanted to cry so bad but wouldn't let the teardrops fall.

Seth just held her and she buried her face in his chest, they stayed there for a while and he pretended not to notice she was crying, after a while summer pulled her head up but stayed in his arms, she wouldn't look at him though.

Seth: hey, he said trying to make her face him

Summer: hey, summer said not looking at him

Seth: are you okay now?

Summer weakly nodded

Seth: its okay I didn't notice you were crying, Seth said with a grin on his face, summer just looked at him and couldn't help but to return the smile not as wide as his but it was a start.

Seth: ok well I did but I won't tell anyone if you don't mention I fell 3 times

Summer at this point couldn't help but to grin as much as he was grinning

Summer: seems like a fair trade

Seth: that's what I thought, he said and couldn't help but to lean in and kiss her, and she couldn't help but to let herself be kissed, it tasted so damn good and she couldn't refuse herself that pleasure.

They kissed for about 10 minutes until summer broke away for one last time and just when seth was about to lean in again thinking she just needed air she spoke

Summer: its getting kind of late, we should be back

Seth just nodded and before she could stand up he leaned in and place a sweet soft kiss against her lips, then he helped her up and the two walked back quietly just enjoying each others company, this time with Seth right next to summer incase any of them chose to fall again.

* * *

After they came back both started the bonfire, again without help because the girls were busy making diner, Seth and summer had been in an unusual peace, something that wasn't unnoticed neither by Marissa nor Kirsten and both noticed the stolen glances and smiles the two shared.

As much as they were aware something was going on between them it was really unusual not to mention weird not to have them fighting about the slight lest detail, but that only made Kirsten think how good they could work and how cute of a non couple couplely twosome they were.

Finally after a lot of struggle they managed to fire up the bonfire and they all eat around it in peace, which the again having Seth and summer next to each other was completely estrange, but still it was nice, they were interrupted by a cheerful sandy, telling them how breath taking the view had been and how amazing the walk felt, everyone ignored them saying it had been much better to have stayed and seth couldn't agree more.

* * *

Later that night, Kirsten had managed to have Seth get away from summer and brought summer to take a walk because she wanted to talk to her, they had walked just a few not to get to far because it was dark and scary and stopped and had been standing there for about 3 minutes before summer broke the comfortable silence.

Summer: not that I don't enjoy this but are you gonna say something or are we just gonna stand here because knowing Seth it wont take long before he comes looking for us all paranoid because its "dangerous" summer said the last part mocking a scary voice.

Kirsten: he's probably already in his way isn't he?

Summer: I would say so

Kirsten remained quiet again for a few seconds and then looked at summer with a serious face that scared the hell out of summer, did she did something wrong, she really hoped no because they had been doing so good past days…and before she could panic any further Kirsten spoke

Kirsten: summer I know there's something going on between you and seth, I´m not sure what but…

Summer: Kirsten we…

Kirsten: wait summer let me go on, summer nodded and Kirsten continued, I was saying that I don't really know what its going on between you two but I'm just glad you have something going on, I really hope it can be serious.

Summer: to be honest I don't really know whats going on either, summer said looking down

Kirsten: I understand it can be hard but I can assure you seth really cares about you, and I know because i´m his mother and I know him.

Summer just smiled and Kirsten returned the gesture before speaking again

Kirsten: but that's not my place and that wasn't really what I wanted to tell you, I wanted you to know that no matter what happens between you and my son, I really like you summer, I had never had the chance to treat you and I never expected you to be like this, I'm just glad you came with us this time and I hope I can see you around often after we go back, if it is as something more than my sons friend I would be thrilled but it doesn't really matter I already have grown affection for you.

Summer was overwhelmed by this and couldn't express it, she just smiled and hugged Kirsten thanking her in a smile fragile voice it took Kirsten an effort to hear it, but she already knew it.

Just then, like predicted and not failing the Cohen tradition to ruin a moment, Seth came towards them claiming he had gotten worried because they had taken too much. Summer and Kirsten just rolled their eyes and humored Seth by not making fun of him and letting him walked them back feeling like a gentleman.

* * *

Finally after a lot of shared affection they were all sitting around the bonfire sharing random stories, and by all I mean sandy speaking and everyone else listening, except Kirsten who was thinking about her talk to summer and how she really hoped for things to work out between Seth and summer, the she glanced at their direction and saw, Seth with summer sitting in between his legs and his arms around her waist as he rested his chin in her shoulder and she rested her hands on top of his, and rested the back of her head against his chest, both seemed to be really into the current story sandy was telling until Seth kissed her ear causing her to shiver and playfully hit him on the leg, then he brought one of her hands to his mouth and kissed it, and it amazed Kirsten how by this point no one even noticed, because to the Cohen family it was normal, they saw them as a couple and had no doubt in mind that they would eventually end up being one.

* * *

**so was it just me, or do you like it?**


	10. thinking is not enough

**DISCLAIMER: not mine**

**hey so this is kind of a filling chapter but not really because it does shows more about what the kisses meant, and it will explain some behavior in the future, like i said in a 21st century love story i´ve got a lot going on right know and its not excuse but i am doind my best not to fail you guys, so have that in mind if this chapter isnt the best one.**

**thanks to all the people that reviewed last chapter, they were awesome!**

**luke: yay! i got a _that was cute_ from you for the first time, i´ll take that as a writter´s acomplishment haha í was a little worried it was going to be a little to much, but you guys seem to like it, i can take cute, i love cute, but i hate cheesy.**

* * *

Soon became later and before they knew it the trip was over, kind of weird trip but not in a bad way, it had been really fun and it had felt good for all of them, summer on her side was faced with this unknown but comforting feelings, not only with Seth but with the whole family, a family that in so little time felt like her own. 

For Marissa, she was as confused as hell, even more than she used to be and she thought that wasn't possible, she has an amazing boyfriend seriously, he is really sweet, he really cares about her and he treats her like she's the most precious thing in the world, but then there's Ryan, who she loves, the one and only, and she hates is, so bad, why cant she just love Luke the way she loves Ryan, why cant he just leave her alone, why cant she just be back with Ryan, hell why cant she get at least one fucking answer.

And even more confused we have Ryan, who actually knows what comes next but refuses to accept it, he was hope that maybe one day Marissa would forget him for being an ass and screwing up so long ago, because he loves her oh! And she loves him, he knows and so does she, but then there's always something holding her back and its not Luke, guess its true when they say you should take the first chance you get because you may not get another one.

But Seth doesn't seem to worry about that, he's had a second change, and he has no idea, all he knows is that she makes him go crazy, she makes him feel so different yet better than ever but its so confusing like he doesn't really get it, plus he just got out of a dramatic relationship and all he wants is something nice, something from which he cant get hurt, something that just feels good and that's that.

and Kirsten is exited and so scared and happy all together, she's exited about this sort of relationship thing Seth and summer have going on, and she's happy because summer is great, she never thought that girl could be so much, but then she cant help but to be scare because she knows her son, she knows the pain he just went through, she knows sometimes things just don't happen, but she also knows worrying doesn't change a thing, she knows is not her place and she hopes Seth can be able to face the great thing that lays in front of him.

Sandy, well sandy is sandy and he's always so happy and nice and funny that one thinks he lives in his own world but the truth is he's probably the less self centered one, the one who doesn't think about himself and what's his feeling instead he focuses on trying to figure out what goes trough everyone else's head but he doesn't over analyze things, everything will come to place at its own time, it always does.

The ride back home is quiet, contrary to the first ride, now even though each person has different views of the trip there's this constant common question in every single head "what's gonna happen next" but I guess that's always going trough everyone's heads, and there's never an answer.

Seth's pov

For now its better not to think, there's time and time always clear things up right? Time will make it better, it always does...it has to, I mean there's really not much I can do, fuck why am I so confused, I know I like her, I know I loved kissing her, I know I can love her but then there's this thing holding me back and i don't know what it is but i am not ready to deal with it, i just hope summer can somehow wait, i hope to find whatever i am looking for soon but most of all i hope things cleat up for me.

Ryan: hey man you've been quiet all ride, are you ok?

Ryan took Seth out of his thoughts and that was good because the way things were going he was going to end up even more confused.

Seth: hum yeah yeah , just thinking i guess

Ryan: that was a pretty weird trip wasn't it?

Seth: yeah... but I don't think in a bad way

Ryan: are you kidding me, it was probably the best we've had

Seth: yeah I'm not gonna forget it

Ryan: you know this trip reminded me how much i missed summer

Seth: yeah I'm glad she's back

Ryan: the thing i love about her is that no matter how much she changes, she's still the same, its like in this pass years since we last saw her, I've changed and a lot, so have you and lets not mention Marissa but summer... summer is just summer, just as funny, clever and special as always.

Seth couldn't help but smile, it was true, summer could grow up, they could all grow out and everything could be completely different from how it used to be, but somehow over all that new crap there was the old spark summer would always bring along with herself.

Ryan: Seth you've got to stop smiling like an idiot, Ryan said taking Seth back to reality once again and showing a smile on his own

Seth: shut up

Ryan: seriously man what's going on between you two, and don't even try to say nothing because we both know is not nothing

Seth: i... just... I don't know

Ryan: how come?

Seth: well, it's complicated

Ryan: it always is and it only gets worse

Seth: well thanks Ryan that's comforting

Ryan: what i mean is that it's not gonna get any simpler unless you face it

Seth: but is there anything to face?

Ryan: what do you think Seth?

Seth: i really don't know what to think anymore, i mean yes she's awesome and she's so funny and i love the way we interact, how we kind of fight but without fighting and how i feel so me when I'm with her and how just by holding her hand i feel like I'm flying which its pretty stupid i know but that's just what she does to me, she converts me into someone i don't know... but i love it.

Before Seth could go any further Ryan interrupted

Ryan: then what's the problem? I don't see the confusion

Seth remained quiet for a while as in thinking what to say, trying to come up with the right words but he could only say it one way, simple and real.

Seth: it scares the shit out of me; he said and looked at Ryan directly at the eye for the first time.

Ryan: i know, believe me and i understand, deep down we are all like that but you've got to decide if its worth it and you've got to do it soon, its summer we're talking about.

Seth: don't you think I know that? That's why its so hard, I know I've got to do something i just don't know what, Ryan I really like her and I think something pretty good could come out of this, and I don't wanna screw up, I don't wanna send her away again, I don't wanna be without her but I cant be with her right know.

Ryan: is this about Anna?

Seth: I don't know, i guess, look that was really hard on me, and it brought a lot of change to my life, change I'm still dealing with but I am not sure its done, i know something inside of me is changing, maybe I'm growing up, maybe I'm falling in love, maybe I'm just going through a rough phase, I don't know, but I really like summer and I don't wanna be with her not until i know who I am, not until i know what's going on, not until I'm sure I've really changed and I'm not going to hurt her.

Ryan: come on man, you're saying it like you're a bad guy

Seth: Ryan you know me, I know I am not a bad guy but I haven't been the best when it comes to girls

Ryan: but that's different, I'm not saying all you did was fine but summer is not just another girl, i mean you're really into her aren't you?

Seth: yes and urg that's the worst thing even though i really like her i cant picture myself with her, i don't know why, and there's also this pressure, see like you said its not just any other girl, she's summer which means that if by any mean i hurt her, either you, Marissa or my mom would kick my ass if not the three of you together! I just wish i could not like her this much.

Ryan: its not suppose to be that hard man, just don't over analyze it

Seth: what do you mean?

Ryan: look you like her and its obvious she likes you back, so you will eventually get it right, as simple as that.

Seth: you think?

Ryan: yeah look, you need time and knowing summer, she's no one to be pressured, she's told Marissa she isn't really looking for a relationship so neither are you but that doesn't mean you cant spend time with her.

Seth: i wanna spend time with her

Ryan: that's all that matters then, just let time take charge and it will be what it will be.

Seth: yeah i think your right. Thanks man

Summer arrived home finally after 4 short days, she immediately got in the shower and like always the hot water running down her naked body worked its magic and relaxed, then she did some much needed thinking, she had been talking to Marissa about all that had happened during the trip and she couldn't understand how fast she and Seth had gone from not seeing nor thinking of each other for long while to just like that be so close, well at least she thought they were, which brings the next question to mind, does he even care? I mean he acts like he does but why should she believe him when in past times all he has proven is how big of an ass he was, he may have change but how much?

But maybe there was no point in breaking her head trying to figure it out, maybe it was just one of those times when you get caught in the moment, it happens a lot in trips, like you're away from reality and things happen, maybe it was a one time deal, maybe it was just what it was or maybe it was nothing, either way those thought were ruining her so wanted relax time so she decided not to think, she decided to let time take over and answer all her possible questions at its own time.

Because lets face it what else can you do?

Well that's crap you can always speak, how the hell are they gonna know if both think there's no need for words, that time will make everything fall into place, but no sometimes all time does is get everything worse.

* * *

**no idea whats going on? me either but still review if you can**


	11. the same old story or isnt it?

**Hi poeple, by people i mean the three people that reviewed last chapter haha, ok well yeah it was sad but its ok, one single person makes it worth it.**

**DISCLAIMER: if it was mine all you would see on the show would be seth and summer, marissa wouldnt have died in the third season, she would have died in the first episode of the first season along with everybody else except seth and summer, lol.**

* * *

Today was going back to school and summer wasn't so thrilled about that, but then again she kind of missed her friends, still with all the courage of the world she managed to get out of bed and jumped in the shower.

She had no idea why but today it felt like something was different, like something had changed, as she stood there under the hot water, before she knew it the images of the trip were replaying in her mind, mostly memories of her and Seth, but then she thought is there even an she and Seth? Maybe its just she...and Seth, not she and Seth, whoa that's not making any sense, ok this is all so confusing but why think about it now, i mean she wasn't sure about anything but truth to be told no matter how big of an ass you are, you cant fake real, and the way Seth acted towards her... it felt real, although summer still wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, there was something she couldn't deny, no matter how real, good or bad it had felt so damn good, so right, but then again, you never really now, so in times like this is better not to think and let time work it out.

One thing was for sure though, that two years ago if you had told summer this was going to happened and that she would be considering a she and Seth, that she would be able to feel so comfortable around him, that she would enjoy his company so much and that Seth could be that... how can you say it...so not like the Seth she always knew?

Summer would have just turn around and keep walking away from you as fast as she could because you my friend had a serious problem, but here she is and it feels so surreal yet so well known.

* * *

Summer arrived to school a little earlier than usual which was weird considering she thought it would be the other way, that she would be a little later than she usually was, but what can you say today she hadn't lost so much time in unnecessary things so there she was getting out of her car with a coffee in hand, yes she had been so early she even had time to stop at starbucks on her way to school.

She made her way all over the parking lot and towards the place she thought her friends would be, and knowing them so good like she did, they were there mocking Mary like they usually did, as she approach them she was able to hear why where they laughing and why was Mary rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue at Oscar, and she couldn't help but smile, when it seemed like everything was going in an unexpected direction it was good to know some things never changed.

Oscar: oh come on! Not again

Scott: seriously you surprise me, why cant you just stick with a guy for at least a week, is not much to ask is it, Scott directed his question to Oscar but he didn't get to answer because summer interrupted.

Summer: well for any other girl no, but this is Mary we're talking about so yes, stop dreaming and just ignore her like we always do, she said this looking at the boys and the settled her eyes in Mary with a huge grin on her face, one Mary mirrored for a seconds before throwing her arms around summer.

After a lot of hugs and hi´s they were sitting in a lunch table talking about what each had done during the break and by all I mean Mary and by what they did I meant how many dudes she met, summer had stopped counting at 5.

Mary: so what did you guys do?

Scott: are you done?

Mary: yeah why?

Oscar: finally!

Mary: hey i just told you half today I'll tell you the other half tomorrow

Summer: how is it even possible for you too be like that? It just doesn't make sense no matter how much i think about it

Mary just rolled her eyes and shrugged

Scott: you are an interesting little woman Mary

Oscar: i wouldn't call it that way; I think you're just a horny little teenager, both and Scott and summer burst out laughing simultaneously, summer almost spited her coffee which caused Scott to laugh even harder and thus also summer.

Mary just slapped Oscar playfully on the arm because she knew she wasn't and she also knew Oscar didn't mean it but she liked to humor them from time to time

Mary: i am not!

Oscar: whatever you need to tell yourself

Mary: shut up

Summer just sat back enjoying the scene in front of her eyes, that's why she loved this guys, being with your friends was suppose to relax you, you were suppose to laugh as much as you were physically able so that when everything else sucked you could bare with it, and you were suppose to trust them and be able to talk to them so that when it was too much to handle, somehow just by listening, giving you advice or taking your mind off it, you could see things more clearly and from another perception, and as much as she didn't wanted to compare and over analyze things she couldn't help but think how different it was when she was with Marissa or Seth for that matter, sure she loved them and they were fun to hang out with but who was she kidding, she knew it wasn't going to be long for it all to end, she knew Marissa and it wasn't like they hadn't gone through it once already, she was actually counting how long it took this time for Marissa to just like that stop talking to her, for Ryan to do so too although, he would always be happy to see her and talk to her that wasn't enough to make him contact her, their friendship was more like one of those friendship that never really exist but that for some unknown reason, even though you don't really see this person constantly you get extremely happy when you get too, you feel like if you were never really away and that time didn't pass, the only story she wasn't quite sure how it would end was the Seth story, was something going to be different, or was she just looking at something that wasn't really there?

* * *

After school summer got a call from Marissa telling her that, her Seth and Ryan had decide to go to the movies and she was suppose to meat them around 5 at the movie theater.

When summer had gotten there they had already buy tickets for some thriller movie which summer wasn't too thrill about since she wasn't a fan of this kind of movies.

Summer: just a question, why didn't you guy waited for me to buy the tickets?

Marissa: because we knew you wouldn't agree to this movie

Ryan: and we want to watch this movie

Seth: it looks like a good movie, Seth said trying to convince her even though she was already going to see it.

Summer: i just hope it isn't that scary

Ryan: is not supposed to be scary is supposed to be suspense, Ryan rolled his eyes and started walking along with Marissa into the movie theater.

Seth: plus I'm gonna be there, so you can just hold my hand if you're panties are threatening to fall, Seth tried to say this in a serious tone trying to hide the grin that was beginning to show and the laugh that came along with it but once summer burst out laughing he lost it.

Summer: good thing I'm not wearing any, she said in a sexy/kidding voice, kidding enough for Seth to know she was wearing underwear but sexy enough to make him nervous.

With that summer grabbed his hand and dragged him inside, he still thinking about what she just said and she with a grin on her face.

* * *

It had been a hour into the movie and Ryan and Marissa where already lost in conversation rather than watching the movie which in their words was "crap" and summer and Seth where completely lost into it that the didn't even realized she was almost sitting in his lap, summer who didn't wanted to see it in the first place because it may be too scary thought it was an interesting movie, it couldn't be further from reality than it already was but it wasn't boring, or that scary, it did had this moments were you almost had a hearth attack but because the putted that stupid mystery music and just like that when you less expected a big sound was heard, but still it she was enjoying it...maybe because of the company but whatever. Seth on the other hand was really into it and even though at first he didn't really cared about the movie now he couldn't be more happy with the choice, seen as how every time summer got scare(which happened a lot) she would lean closer to him until she ended up like she was know, she had one of her legs folded under her and the other one was resting between Seth's, they were holding hands and she was laying her head by his shoulder but buried it on his neck every now and then, see great movie he couldn't complain, as for summer, suddenly thinking was not an option and did someone said anything about an end?

* * *


	12. the soccer game

**DISCLAIMER: yes I'm Josh** **Schwartz** **and i already finished writing the fourth season and since it's the last one I'm writing this instead because i refuse to accept the oc is over! Just kidding... i hope, it can't be over i don't know what i would do!**

**Ok so it seems like number 3 has become a keeper, well thanks to my 3 lovely reviewers, for those of you that may be still reading, this chapter is not as long as some others and since now and for a while it maybe that way, some are going to be longer and they may even be some shorter but lets focus on quality not on quantity.**

* * *

Summer stumbled out of her bed and towards the bathroom, she just got a call from Marissa saying she should be ready in half and hour because Seth had this soccer game and all the family was going...she made it sound like summer was family but summer didn't quite got it since she was still almost asleep. 

Thirty minutes later two cups of coffee and lots of groans.. Marissa was there knocking at summers house, summer got out looking like she just got out of bed a minute ago, not by her clothes but because, her eyes were almost closed because that didn't counted as open and she had no make up, still though she looked so cute thought Marissa as she guided her towards her car.

Summer: wait why are you walking us to my car?

Marissa: because the parents won't leave until in an hour or so and Ryan and Seth drop me off in their way, Seth needs to be there a little earlier to warm up!

Summer: you know sometimes i hate you, you wake me up, make me drive and don't shut up

Summer said as she got in the drivers side while Marissa just smiled despite herself, sometimes summer was just too much.

* * *

Summer and Marissa arrived at the soccer court like half an hour later than Ryan and Seth but that's because summer insisted on stopping at starbucks, when they arrived they got out of summer's car with each two coffees in hand, Ryan immediately spotted Marissa and before she could walk further than 3 fts from the car he came over and the stayed there fighting and drinking their coffee. 

Summer made her way across the court to where Seth was, he hadn't notice she was there so she set the coffees down and made her way to him she was planning on scaring him but as in cue he turned around and spotted her, he grinned and so did she, then he walked over to her and hugged her by the waist burring his face in her neck.

Seth: I'm tired... Seth said almost inaudible

Summer: ha and the game hasn't even started yet

Seth took his face away form her neck so he could see her face but his hands remained where they were.

Seth: well i do remember certain girl that made me drive her to get something to eat last night at midnight (he said trying to put on a serious face and voice like he was mad)

Summer just smiled sweetly remembering he wanted to sleep but she wouldn't let him and as always she won

Summer: well certain girl brought coffee but if you are too angry...

Summer turned around and tried to get away but before she could he grabbed by the waist, and whispered in her ear.

Seth: i think i may be able to forget about it

Summer grinned as she made her way to where she had set the coffees holding Seth's hand and dragging him along; well dragging wasn't the right word because he seemed not to mind at all.

* * *

Finally everyone made it to the court and they all watched the game and summer had to admit Seth was pretty good and some how that was a major and i mean MAJOR turn on, and then after the game there he was sitting next to her in the back seat of her car, since Ryan was driving and Marissa was next to him, he was in this weird position, he was like half to the front and half to the side resting his head in summers shoulder but kind of buried in her neck while summer played wit his curls, he was all sweaty and tired and hot from the sun and summer couldn't get out of her mind how hot it was to watch him play, suddenly waking up early sounded like a great idea.

* * *

They made it to the Cohen house, where they would all have lunch, but since no one felt like cooking they had agreed that the kids would drive home because they had been out since earlier and that the grown ups would stop to buy something to eat. 

As soon as they were home Seth flew out of his car, dragging summer along and to his house, Ryan and Marissa followed later and when they got to the living room there was summer sitting there with Seth's head resting on her lap, playing with his hair with one hand while the other rested on his chest while Seth told her something using his hands for support, once he saw Ryan he gave him instructions to set the play station and they started playing Marissa took a seat next to Ryan in the floor and couldn't help but think how good it felt, just the four of them having fun doing nothing.

**

* * *

There you go, hope you like it, i now its not much but yeah, i will clarify this before it gets asked, they are not a couple, well kind of but not officially, through this short chapters ahead we'll see how their "non couple couplely relationship" develops, how far does it goes and what happens next, feel free to leave a thought, feed back or any kind of suggestion. **


	13. i´m suppose to be drinking not sweating

**DISCLAIMER: turns out that no matter how bad you wish something, sometimes it just doesn't happen... so still it isn't mine.**

**So i just realized something, telling you i was going to update a chapter by week was the stupidest thing i ever and i apologize because i wont be able to keep it that way any longer, I've got school on my back and life's getting in the way, i will like to preserve myself young and stress isn't helping, i will try to post periodically but not one chapter by week anymore.**

**Also **crazy-oc-obsessed-one **suggested me not to write the name and then the dialogue, but instead just write the dialogue, and i know it can be annoying to write it the way i do but i do it for you, because sometimes it isn't clear enough, so i am asking you which do you prefer, which do you think its better?**

**By the way I've been having so much trouble with fanfiction. I have to check everyday to see the new updates because the alert mail isn't working and then it wont tell me if i get a review so i assume that if by some reason someone answered a review or send me a personal message i didn't get, hell you probably didn't get my answer to your review. I just wanted you to know its not my fault.**

**Ok just one final thing, if any of you is interested in magazine journalism and would like to get involved in a project, contact me.**

* * *

Summer: we are we going again?

Seth: we are going to play soccer

Summer: on a Saturday night, when everyone else is out drinking and having fun, we are going to be all sweaty?

Marissa: come on sum you're the one who loves sports

Summer: yeah but it's a Saturday night, and I am used to actually going out, you know having fun

Ryan: I'm sorry if we aren't crazy or alcoholic enough for you summer but stop complaining, we are here. Ryan spoke for the first time since they had picked summer up.

Marissa and Ryan got out of the car and made their way towards the empty court, while Seth stayed in the back seat along with summer.

Seth: come on it'll be fun

Summer: i know

Seth: i know you are used to going out and stuff and since you hang out with us all we do is watch movies and play sports but...he couldn't go any further because summer interrupted him by placing on of her hands on top of one of his and said...

Summer: Seth its okay don't worry, I'm just annoying Ryan and Marissa

Seth: its okay summer i understand i promise you we'll go out next weekend

Summer: we can go out if you want to but we don't have to, i am being honest, i really have fun with you guys

Seth: oh yeah because it's the same

Summer: its not the same, its actually the complete opposite, its like before i hanged out with you i was totally about getting drunk to have fun and i still like that but when i am with you i have fun, not in the same way but in the same amount, and its all so, i don't know healthy? It's like you bring out the good in me ha-ha

Seth just smiled sweetly to her and got a right hold of the hand that was still resting on top of his.

Seth: we certainly bring out some secret part of ourselves when we are alone.

Summer: yeah, she felt herself getting nervous and she literally felt butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't take it anymore she did what she had to and got suddenly got out of the car

Summer: come on we came here to play

she said and got out of the car and walk towards the court were Ryan and Marissa were already playing, she stopped though once she noticed Seth wasn't following and went to his side, opened his door and started walking away again

Summer: come on Cohen, or are you afraid I'm gonna kick your ass

Seth sat there just realizing she was talking to him, man this thing they had going on was so weird, they were just friends, but then no, they weren't just friends, and really there was nothing going on but yet there was definitely something...what the hell thinking is bad, before he had thought to much, so right know, he just got out of the car and made his way to the court enjoying the nice feeling summer it gave him every time he was around her.

* * *

After having been playing and laughing for like two hours, a family arrived, they were here to play as well, and they ended up getting all together and making teams, summer and Ryan were on the same team and Seth and Marissa were on the other one.

Summer never thought she could have so much fun just by running behind a ball, sure she loved sports but still, she hadn't laughed so hard in so long.

They kept laughing because some guy from the other team was so funny and they were such a cool family, they kept making fun of Seth, because he was really good and he was probably the only one that was taking the game seriously, sure he was messing up with summer from time to time but he was kind of shy so he only talked to her, summer found this so cute, and every time he came all sweaty and tired from all the running, i swear this kid runs like a drug addict who has been clean for like two straight days who's chasing a needle, well anytime he got tired he would walk over to where she stood and just make her hold him, by this point it was as natural for them as it was to Marissa and Ryan and the whole Cohen-cooper family really, they actually thought it was cute, even the family their were bonding with right know saw them as a couple, it seems to me that everyone except from themselves, saw them as a couple.


	14. couldnt be better, but i could be worse

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not in the mood to change words; the point is i own nothing.**

**Hey I'm back again, new chapter and i think its quite good but that's just me, Now this is a rather confusing chapter, I'm not sure, it will either clear everything up or messed up even more, i am almost sure that will either love it or hate it, so tell me what you think.**

* * *

"What!! Are you seriously telling me you wanna play hide and seek" summer said with a completely blank look on her face

"Sure" Ryan nodded

"Its fun, plus it's not just us, also my cousins" Marissa defended in a cheerful tone

"What the hell it's wrong with you people, i mean not that it's wrong to play kiddy games, a little weird but not wrong"

"Hey there's nothing wrong with having fun this way, come on you always are like,

What! That again come on how old are you bla bla bla and you're the one who laughs the most" Seth said mocking summer in girly voice and he did some weird movements with his arms.

Summer just glared at him in a way that it would scare the hell out of you, she was going to answer back but decided against it, she waved her hand in front of her face and turned around in direction to Seth's house

"Hey where are you going" Marissa called after her but summer didn't bother to turn around, instead she yelled before getting into the house.

"i hate hide and seek, too much suspense for me" "but have fun ladies"

The all stood there for about 5 seconds before Ryan spoke

"Ok well, miss i-only-have-fun-if i-am-completely-intoxicated, won't be joining us today, let the fun begin"

"yay!" some little kid yelled and they all started to decide who would seek

Summer made her way into the Cohen house, where she found sandy and Kirsten in the living room, they had the TV on but it looked like there weren't paying that much of attention, they were just sitting there in a comfortable silence.

"Summer hey, i thought you guys where going out" sandy spoke as he noticed summer just sat down in front of them.

"Well turns out they rather stay and play hide and seek" summer replies nonchalantly

"And you..." Kirsten said as if signaling for her to continue

"Hate hide and seek"

"Oh yeah too much suspense" sandy said nodding knowingly

"Yeah, I hope it's okay if I join you"

"Of course summer you don't have to ask" Kirsten said with a grin on her face

"Thanks"

"So what do you ladies wanna do, do you want to see what's on TV?"

"Sandy we've been trying to find a something to watch all night and there's nothing"

"Well let's check again"

"All you can see on TV this day is politics" summer said somewhat annoyed

" I assume you're not a fan of it" Kirsten directed her attention to summer as she said this

"i just don't think its that important"

Sandy turned off the TV and focus on summer as she said this

" don't get me wrong, sure it matters but the way things are going i don't think that who the president is matters that much"

_The world we have created is a product of our thinking; it cannot be changed without changing our thinking. Albert Einstein_

"What do you mean?"

"Well most of the problems we have are because of the people not because of the government"

_And the truth is, there is something terribly wrong with this country, isn't there? Cruelty_

_and injustice, intolerance and oppression. And where once you had the freedom to object, to think and speak as you saw fit, you now have censors and systems of surveillance coercing your conformity and soliciting your submission. How did this happen? Who's to blame? Well certainly there are those more responsible than others, and they will be held accountable, but again truth be told, if you're looking for the guilty, you need only look into a mirror.- v for vendetta_

"You may have a good point there but I still think it does matter who the president it"

"I know it does but no matter how much good someone can do for the country if people don't want to nothing will change"

"But why do you say people don't want to change?"

"I don't know, people seems to be afraid of the government, there a just a few people that stand out and have an opinion of their own, the rest just follows, I've always thought that people has the final word, not the government"

_Few people are capable of expressing with equanimity opinions which differ from the prejudices of their social environment. Most people are even incapable of forming such opinions.__ Albert Einstein_

_**People should not be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of their people-v for vendetta**_

* * *

They kept the conservation going on for hours, not even noticing how the time passed by, Seth came in a few times, to grab water or something and he would just stand there astonished because of the view, summer and his parents deep in conversation, way too into it to even notice him.

Summer sure was something, and sometimes he could just wonder how did he get lucky for having a chance to enjoy her company, others he thought she deserved way better but most of the time he couldn't even think, truth to be told he didn't wanted to, because thinking was bad, thinking made things complicated, thinking lead to wondering what was going on between them and he couldn't come up with an answer so he just forgot about it and told himself that it didn't matter what it was, that eventually time would clear it up, that it only mattered that it was there and not how it made him feel but that it made him feel.

See thinking was complicated, now he was confused again, it didn't really made sense but then it did and he ended up always in the same place, shaking the thoughts out of his head and just remaining with a smile on his face because of her.

And that was as good as it could be, but it couldn't possibly get better and he was way too overwhelmed by feelings to even contemplated it could get worse.

* * *

Summer made it home that night, or better said that morning at 1:30 am, and she had this weird feeling, but good weird, well that doesn't make sense but it sure did in her head, Seth had taken her home, they didn't talked much, not in all night but it still felt like a very meaningful night in their relationship, whatever that was, she couldn't really come up with a name for it, she didn't even understand it herself but right now she didn't wanted to, it wasn't needed, she wasn't sure how long they could go on like this but right now it worked, she didn't wanted to think, thinking was bad, thinking confused her more than it helped, thinking didn't make sense and it took away the little sense something could have, so right now there was no thinking, there was feeling, a lot, of what?, she wasn't quite sure, but it was warm and fuzzy and sweet and comfortable and right now that was enough, time would take care of the rest, but one shall never underestimate the power of unspoken words, not silence because silence its good, but those words you keep to yourself, those thought you don't dare to share, those feelings you bottle up and those fears you never let go of, that eventually comes out, it finds its way, and sometimes when you have no idea what's gone wrong?, who's fault it was?, what mistakes you made?, well all i just said its the answer to those hanging questions in the air, it doesn't just happen, there's always a reason, a cause behind the action and the reaction its affected by it too.

But when it comes out its to late to even try to fix things, because its too much to take, and all you can do is learn, make the best out of it, never let it happen again, but just as fast as you learn you forget and gone its the message, welcome the new phase and lets hope for the best.

But they couldn't take time to contemplate this, that big meaningful smile they would wear and sometimes even share, that passionate stares and beautiful glares, those little gestures, holding hands and playing dumb like they didn't notice the situation they were in, was starting to became real, they truly no longer realize that when you play with fire, you may hold it up for a while but eventually you will burn out.

But right now they were blind, they were enjoying the fall without noticing the ground that wasn't that far, and lying in bed almost all nights with a smile on their faces, sweeping to dreamland and not coming back.

All this wouldn't make its way to Seth's head, he stopped trying to make it make sense a while ago, he was gone and loving it.

And she, she wasn't sure; she wasn't gone but on her way, and right know happiness prevented her from seeing how scare she was.

**Ok you may be confused as hell but that's good, it was the intention.**


	15. Falling faster, barely breathing

**DISCLAIMER: hey so turns out i just woke up and the oc is mine... well at least in my dream, but wait my dream wasn't real was it? Damn the truth is I own NADA.**

* * *

Seth stood waiting out of the Roberts house waiting for summer, he had just rand and when her father opened the door he was thrown back he was expecting summer.

"Good night sir"

"Good night, come in please"

Seth did as told and felt a little awkward

"You're looking for summer i assume"

"Yes sir"

"I'll go get her and please call me Neil"

And with that he diapered upstairs

Neil knocked on summers open door, finding his daughter standing in front of the mirror with her back against him, she didn't bother to turn around she glanced at him through the mirror.

"Hey princess"

"Hey daddy, do you need anything?"

Neil shook his head

"Your boyfriend is here"

At this summer turned around with holding an earring and wearing the other one

"I've told you he's not my boyfriend"

Neil just smiled and walked away

"Whatever you need to tell yourself princess"

Summer just rolled her eyes and called after him

"Just tell him I'll be right there"

* * *

After Seth had picked summer up they had drove to the Cohen casa to meet Ryan and Marissa, they were trying to decide what to do but truly no one felt like going out, the mood was calling for love.

Sandy and Kirsten were sitting at kitchen along with Julie a little bored too, they could feel the mood and they noticed the kids could too.

"So what do you say?"

"I don't know if they would like the idea sandy"

"Well we won't know if we don't ask them would we?"

He said and made his way out of the house and into the pool house to find Seth and Ryan playing some game while summer and Marissa lied in bed whispering something they stopped as soon as he made an entrance

"Hey kids"

"Whats up dad?"

Seth said no even removing his eyes from the TV screen

"well your mom, Julie and i thought it was rather a beautiful night and that it would be a shame to just sit at home so we thought about going to the beach, having a bonfire and just chill out, we thought you may wanna come?"

Seth just stared at him and then glanced and Ryan, how gave him the usual "don't look at me" kind of look, the he looked at summer who gave him the "i don't know" look and finally at Marissa.

"That sounds like fun" she said while looking at Ryan and then at sandy

"Well yeah, we have nothing better to do" said Ryan standing up

"Great, let me tell the ladies so that we can get ready"

With that he walked out kind of exited soon followed by Ryan and Marissa

Seth started to put the psp2 away while summer waited for him sitting at the end of the bed, once he was done he turned to look at her and offered his hand for her to take, she thanked him with a smile with only caused him to smile as well.

"You feel like going?" he asked as he opened the pool house door for her still holding her hand and guiding her towards his house like she didn't know the way.

"Yeah, it actually sounds like fun"

By this point he was holding the door open for her to get into the house, he smiled at her showing his cute dimples and she couldn't help herself but before she could say or do anything his mother called him, telling him they were ready to go.

* * *

The made it to the beach and they were all sitting at the bonfire, well not everyone, Ryan and Marissa had disappeared a while ago, once summer and the parents had gotten into a "boring" conversation but turns out the truth was that when you compared a make out session with anything, the anything always sounds boring.

Seth was half asleep or so everyone thought, but even he had his eves closed he was listening, he had stopped paying attention a while ago, but he could hear the voices, just that he was kind of thinking, it was a weird state, he was half paying attention to the interesting conversation, half thinking something related to summer and himself, something he always did when he was with her, and half enjoying the warm feeling that gave him having her in his arms.

They were all sitting around the bonfire, sandy and Kirsten holding hands, Julie just besides them very into the conversation and summer between them with Seth's death weight behind her burring his face in her neck with his arms loosen up around her waist, while she listened and talked from time to time.

They stayed like that for a few hours enjoying the quiet mood until it started to get a little cold and they decided to go home, everyone stood up, the ladies were picking up all their stuff while sandy put off the bonfire and summer woke up Seth.

She turned around lightly to look at him, with his eyes closed, she leaned and kissed his cheek whispering "wake up" to him, when she pulled back he had his eyes closed still but he was wearing a small smile.

"You weren't sleeping were you?"

Seth opened his eyes and kissed her nose

"Just don't tell anyone"

He said before standing up, brushing some sand out of his clothes and offering his hand to summer, one she gladly took and stood up as well, she also got rid of the sand and before she could do anything else she heard sandy's voice.

"Hey you two, could you go get Ryan and Marissa?"

"Sure" summer replied and was about to walk away when Kirsten appeared next to sandy

"Hey kids wait" she turned to look at sandy "we can ride with Julie and they can all ride together, you know in case they wanna stay a little longer"

Sandy nodded and handed the keys to Seth

"Don't stay out too late and be careful"

"yes dad, thanks mom" he said before turning around and grabbing summers hand dragging her towards the direction Ryan and Marissa had disappeared earlier, summer just barely turned around and waved good bye before turning back to Seth and hitting him across the chest, obviously for dragging her like that, sandy and Kirsten stared at the twosome until they heard Seth's "ow woman" they rolled their eyes and shook their head before walking towards Julies car.

* * *

Seth and summer had been walking for a while and couldn't seem to find Ryan and Marissa, it wasn't that late, it was around 9:30 or something but it was dark.

"where the hell did they go?"

Seth asked to no one as they walked hand in hand

"maybe they are at the pier or something"

" well i am tired of lookinf for them, lets just get back to where the bonfire was, they have to come back"

He said as he forced summer to turn back

"you are so lazy Cohen"

Seth stopped and looked at her, giving her that look she knew so well, the one that let her know that he was going to do something she hated, so she took a couple of steeps away from him but didn't let go of his hand, then he smiled which meant "run summer" so she did, she dropped his hand and started running, Seth just stood there watching for a few seconds knowing that she wouldn't get that far, once she noticed he wasn't following she stopped and turned back, that's when she saw him run, she attempted to run again but seen as how he was really fast, there was no use, he was there holding her by the waist within seconds.

She tried to get away but that only encouraged him to hold her tighter, then she picked her up and walked in direction to the water, she kept trying to stop him but he would just keep on going, he got in deep until the water was around his knees, the he slowly put her down.

"I thought you were going to throw me deeper"

"if that's what you want" he said attempting to pick her up again

"no no no, that´s okay"

He couldnt help but smile when she was so cute.

" i would have if there was sun out, but right know you would have gotten cold, and probably even sick"

"i am still cold you know, we are in the water"

She said and was about to walk away out of the water

"wait"

He said and grabbed her hand

"Are you really that cold because it's really beautiful, let's stay here please"

Summer just looked around and then back at him, it truly was beautiful, if there was something she loved about California, it was late nights on the beach and some how Seth made them even better.

She was about to say something when he interrupted her by placing his arms around her waist and bringing her closer so that their foreheads were touching.

"I promise you won't be cold"

Summer just nodded, slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head in his chest and he brought her closer and rubbed his hands in her back up and down slowly.

What she was going to say before he interrupted her was that it was okay that it she wasn't cold, she had said it just to bother him... but on second thought it was better to let him think she was.

* * *

After almost an hour and a half, Ryan and Marissa finally made it back, they found Seth and summer sitting next to the bonfire, one that summer had fired up again after laughing so hard because Seth couldn't do it himself, he was offended at first but then he got over it and know they were sitting facing the sea, Seth with summer between his legs, resting her the back of her head in his chest while he buried his head in her neck and occasionally kissed her there lightly, they weren't wet anymore and were actually lost in thoughts that they didn't notice Ryan and Marissa approaching hand in hand.

"hey where are the parents"

Ryan asked a little confused, which caused summer and Seth to look at them

"They uh, they went home like two hours ago"

"We were suppose to find you and then go home but we couldn't so here Mr. I don't wanna keep looking, suggested to come back and wait for you"

"Yeah but i never thought you would take this longer"

Seth said looking at Ryan and then at Marissa

"Sorry, we lost track of time"

"Yeah, but we're here so lets go"

Seth threw the keys at Ryan and they began walking away, Seth kissed summers temple and then stood up and put off the fire, then he turned to face her, grabbed her hand and walked towards were his mother's range rover was parked.

* * *

After they made it home, Ryan and Marissa got into the pool house to "watch a movie" which summer and Seth knew wasn't true so they choose to pass, Seth suggested staying in the car and listening to some music, summer just nodded.

At first he had gone to the front seat to put on some music, he choose some depressing music, which summer pretended not to notice, but he stayed there and turned to look at here, they began talking and talking, and soon they were very into a deep conversation, he really felt like he got to know her more by it and she was just glad he was finally talking to her, because all this time, they had kissed once, they had hold hands and hugged, everyone thought they were a couple but they never really talked, it wasn't needed or so it seemed, why talking when silence its so good and filling, and instead of listening to those little voices that warned them that unspoken words were dangerous, that ignoring those thought they didn't share to say and sometimes even think was only postponing the inevitable and that one day it would be too much to take.

They talked for a while until they got out of words, then she had moved to the front seat as well, something about changing the music, i don't remember quite well, she choose this romatic cd he got there, it was calm and it fitted the mood right know, so it worked, then he pulled down the front seat and they lai there, in the car listening to music, seth had his hand around her shoulders and was holding hers with his free hand.

They stayed there for a while, in silence and enjoying the music until suddenly summer spoke

" all we need is the stars" she said after noticing they had been staring the range rover ceiling for a while know

"What?" seth asked a little confused

"We have the music, it's been rather a romantic day, all we are lacking are the stars"

Seth seemed to think for a second before turning to face her

"aah what you don't know is that i have this see through vision so i can see them"

Summer just rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, she brought her sight back to the ceiling

"You have been reading way too much comics"

Silence settled in again, and after a couple of minutes summer spoke again, lifting her finger to point at a spot of the range rover ceiling.

"What's that?"

She was expecting him to answer "a star" seen as how he had said he could see then, just to tell him, "No it's my finger"

He stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering

"Your finger"

Summer didnt know what to answer, she wasnt especting him to answer like that, she stayed in silence with her arm still up, until she pulled it down

"Damn"

Seth laughed at this

"you were suppose to say a star, so i could laugh at you and tell you it was my finger"

"i was going to, but i decided against it"

"i hate you"

" i don't think so"

He said as he turned lightly to face her and brought her closer to his body, hugging her tight.

And he was right.

* * *

**i hope it wasnt too cheesy because god knows i hate cheesy but still i was in the mood to write this i just read some article saying adam and rachel were done,i´ve been hearing that a lot lately and as sick as its sounds i really hope it isnt true, they give me so much hope and inspiration, anyways tell me what you think?**


	16. Regaining brain function—you think?

**DISCLIMER: i asked Santa for it, but i see it kind of difficult, so until a miracle happens then I still don't own any of it.**

**Hey, here it is your** **Christmas present from me, let's see what you think but id like to thank **_ifa _**and thank her for making me write this and "Don't get stuck with these romantic not-realy-sure-where-we-stand scenes" like she said it, it was a really good review thanks.**

**anyways using the Christmas spirit as an excuse, I'd like to thank everyone who takes time to read my stories, and for those who are so kind to leave a review even more, especially those who add feedback to it, because it means you analyzed it, so thanks, on the risk of sounding cocky id like to say that from a few chapters behind till this point I'm starting to feel I've grown as a writer if i can even call myself one because its one thing to write and other thing to be a writer but i do truly feel I've improved, at least in the way i express my thoughts, i feel like i am now capable of portraying what i want, so thanks for bearing with me and USING THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT AS AN EXCUSE AGAIN PLEASE BE SO KIND TO LEAVE A REVIEW I REALLY WANNA NOW WHAT YOU THINK, I THINK YOULL BE SURPRIESED WITH THIS CHAPTER, I DON'T THINK YOU SAW IT COMING.**

* * *

"What the hell am i doing?" summer said as she walked through the door into Marissa's bedroom

"sure come in" she said as she closed the door

"Why have you let me do all of this"

"Summer what are you talking about?"

"agh I'm just so mad at myself right know"

"Hey calm down okay, what happened" she said walking over to her and both taking a seat on Marissa's bed

"Nothing happened, well yes, it's just that why am I doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Why am I letting myself pretend that I am not gonna end up hurt"

"Oh so this is about Seth"

"Yes of course it's about Seth, what else could it be"

"I don't know its just that you show up at my house out of the blue and you're upset and I don't know,… what did he do" Marissa said

"Nothing, he did nothing but I started to think, something I have clearly not being doing in a while and, what the hell am I doing" she said looking at Marissa s confused truly believing she had the answer.

Before Marissa could answer she started speaking again

"what the hell awe we doing?, like we don't know how this is going to end, because its going to, that's the saddest part its going to end even before it starts"

"Whoa slow down, what are you talking about"

"this is too much for me, at the beginning it was nice, it was fun, so I told myself that's it you just wanna have fun and so does he, so you happen to have fun together, but it has gotten out control, he acts like my boyfriend, but he's not and I'm not even sure I want him to be!"

"Summer did Seth said something or did something?"

"no no, this has nothing to do with him, this is about me"

"So you just freaked out of nothing?"

"I'm not freaking out, I am just facing this situation I got myself into and I am trying to get out before it's too late"

"what situation, god summer what the hell is going on" Marissa was getting annoyed, what the hell was happening , she shows up out of nowhere and gets all freaked out, yesterday she was fine, they were fine, the four of them went to the movies and they were together and happy and having fun and acting like a couple in front of everyone, it had been so long with they doing this that she thought they were, they were always together, they kept fighting but not really fighting, they would hold hands and hug, she had never seen them kiss but that was beyond the point, they never talked about it, summer never mentioned anything about them not being a couple.

"You don't get it do you" summer said feeling anger and frustration with every word

"No I don't, I don't get why are you so upset if yesterday you seemed fine, more than fine"

"That's the problem; I was getting way to comfortable with an uncomfortable situation"

"Uncomfortable situation, what the hell is that suppose to mean"

"Oh come on, you know Seth, he's your cousin, you know how he is, this is just a game for him and so it is for me, or it was I don't know" summer said the last part much more calm and looked away like thinking

"So that's It you're scared because you have feelings for him" Marissa dropped the tone as well, But summer wouldn't look at her

"Or are you scare that he doesn't?" this time she looked back

"I don't have feelings for him" Marissa smiled unconsciously, its just that she couldn't believe it "no Marissa, I know you don't believe me but I don't have feelings for him, look this happened a few years ago too, you were convinced I liked him and I didn't, I still don't like him, look its complicated"

"Well then explain it" Marissa said and it sounded like she truly wanted to understand

"For me to like a guy means much more than just be attracted to him, it means that I like him as a person not just as a boy, it means that I can easily see myself with him, and that even though I still don't have feelings for him, there's potential for me to develop feelings"

"Ok, but what does that have to be with you all freaked out, do you like Seth?"

"Well based on that definition I just gave you, no I don't, but I do am very attracted to him"

"Then what's the problem?"

"the problem is that I know myself and I don't like to be on situation where I don't know what's going on, I know I cant always know it but I like to at least know where I stand, that way I'll know how to behave"

"Ok so then the problem is not the problem, the problem is your attitude towards the problem?" Marissa said a little unsure urging summer to go on; god sometimes she was soo slow.

"kind of , that's why this thing with Seth its driving me crazy, I've spend all day thinking and I cant figure it out, look I'm not saying I love him but if we keep this going on I could start to like him and perhaps fall for him and I know I cant because I know him and I know he's just messing around with me, but then there are this moments when I feel like hi is being honest, and I am so confused right know because I have no idea how he feels and I am not sure about me, but its just that being with him feels so right to be wrong"

"So what are you saying, you wanna end things but you don't?"

"That's the thing I don't know, this cant keep going on like this and I don't know if I want a relationship, or if he does for that matter, if I could just know if he acts the way he does towards me because of me or just because I am a girl"

"Summer come one, he cares about you"

" I don't know Marissa, sometimes I feel he does but I know him, and so do you, you know what he is like, you know he loves to flirt and go out and use girls and I knew that I still do that's why when I got into this without even planning it, because it just happened and it felt nice and I told myself not to take it seriously and just have fun and enjoy it while it last, I didn't like him I just was really attracted to him, but know, its different we act like a couple but we aren't and I don't think I want us to be, but if I knew his intentions I wouldn't be this confused, if he wanted more i would realize if I do too or if I don't and if he just wanted to have fun, we could perhaps keep doing this but it would be under my own risk, knowing what I'm getting myself into, but I don't, and that's the problem"

"I don't know what to say, I think he has changed, I think he does cares about you, but I think you're being smart and you're doing what I should have done, and is if this is as similar as my story with Ryan I think you are doing the right thing, look at me I am 18 years old, I have a boyfriend and without actually cheating I cheat on him with my 17 year old ex who I happen to still be in love with."

"You went through this with Ryan?"

"Yes, after we broke up and I refused to take him back we felled into this sort of friendship with benefits, where we were basically like you and Seth, we acted like a couple, everyone saw as one but the truth is we weren't, and I know it sounds stupid and it feels even more so, and people wonders, why don't they go out for real? They already act like a couple, might as well make it official, but it doesn't work like that, like till this point people asks me why am I with Luke and not with Ryan if I interact more like a girlfriend with Ryan than with Luke, but I just I cant, I love him and I want to be with him, but I cant, we already tried but even if we love each other its not gonna work, he's never gonna change and even if I am too weak to resist being around him or I cant help but to hug him or hold his hand because I know I want it so much, I cant get into a relationship with him because I know sooner or later its not gonna work out and I'm not sure I cant go through that again and even if I could I don't think out relationship cans, that means he could disappear from my life forever and I don't want that, so as ironic as it sounds I'm not with him so I can be with him"

"Wow, I figured you would never date him again, I could tell you loved him but still you couldn't be with him but I never thought it was this bad"

"And the worst part is at the beginning it was sort of like you, I didn't wanted to date him, but he kept insisting and somehow we forced it and I fell in love with him"

" you know I've always thought that you can fall in love thousands of times, but also in thousands of ways and deeps, but there's only one time in your life you fall in love at your deepest, in everyway and the most you can love, its like the climax of all you can feel"

Marissa just nodded signalling she felt the same way and summer kept going

"So, is Ryan the one you think you love like that, perhaps if we pretend to believe in fairy tales if he's the one you are suppose to be with you will be with him"

"I do think he's the one I feel like that about, but I don't think he feels like that about me, I know he loves me but not as much as he can love and I know I'm no suppose to be with him, and I don't say this in a fairy tale way, it just doesn't feel right, its so confusing because It does feel right when I am with him, when he is holding my hand or hugging me but once the romantic moment goes away, once I'm not around him, once I can think with my head and not blind myself with a warm feeling, I know its not right, I know I cant do it and I know I shouldn't do it, but I am too weak to stop it"

"So that's what happens when you fall in love at you deepest with the wrong person?"

"Exactly, that's why I think that if it doesn't feel like it should you shouldn't force it" 

"But what if there isn't a way it should be, love is not suppose to be easy" summer said trying to easy Marissa's pain because she could see how much she felt.

"No, that means that a relationship its not suppose to be easy, because it needs more than love but to love someone shouldn't require effort, it should happen without you even noticing it"

"So you think I'm doing the right thing by wanting to end it?"

"I think that with all we just talked you'll find the answer you are looking for by being with him, you have to feel and based on that decide if its worth feeling"

"But I don't even know the question how I am I suppose to find the answer" summer said frustrated and leaning back on Marissa's bed

Marissa lay down as well

"well then you should just be with him and find out both and talk to him once you know, look just have all we talked in mind but also remember that there's a big possibility that all this crap is wrong, you'll find out one way or another what you should do, just make sure you know what you are doing and that you really want it"

"Why does it have to be so complicated" summer asked tired

"Because otherwise it would be boring"

"I just don't wanna get hurt" summer said looking at Marissa

"No one does"

_And at sad as it sounds the truth is everyone's going to hurt you sooner or later, you just have to decide who's worth the pain, that's all you can do, life is sad, you are bound to cry so that you can smile from time to time, you have to know the bad to be able to appreciate the good.

* * *

_

After spending almost all afternoon with Marissa, the both made their way next door to Seth's house and when they got there, he and Ryan were swimming in Seth's pool.

"Hey ladies I didn't know you were coming" said Seth from the pool

"We weren't but we were bored and we had no choice" Marissa said smirking

"Oh so good to know we are your last resort" now it was Ryan's turn to speak and since they new the routine so well they were expecting summer to take over and say something, but she didn't instead she was standing there awkwardly looking anywhere but their faces.

ryan sensed this and spoke,

"mm why don't you join us" he said looking at Marissa

"Oh well we didn't brought our suits" she then turned to look at summer but she showed no emotion at all

"Well that can easily be fixed, you do live next door and I'm sure there is one that belongs to summer in my room"

seth said and Summer still didn't get involved in the conversation

"Ok, I'll be right back" and with that Marissa disappeared to her house, Seth turned to Ryan before walking out of the pool

"We'll be right back"

He took summer up to his room to look for her bating suit.

"ah here it is, I knew I had one" he handed it to her and she took it effortlessly, he then took a seat in his bed next to her

"What's wrong summer" he said taking one of her hands

"Nothing, why would think something's wrong" she smiled but it was fake

"Well you've been acting weird since you arrived here and yesterday you seemed fine, more than fine" he said showing her his dimples

"Well it was a fun day" she smirked but now she really meant it, he put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close so that the side of her face was resting against his chest.

"That it was" he said showing his own smirked even though she couldn't see, still she knew he was smiling.

They stayed like that for a few seconds more just enjoying the silence

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it" she still had her head in his chest

"Ok" he said and kissed her forehead before standing up

"I'm gonna leave so you can change, I'll wait you at the pool" she nodded and he left

She sat there in his bed thinking and boy it wasn't good, somehow she felt disappointed, something was missing.

_Sometimes when I say "Oh, I'm fine" I want someone to look me in the eyes and say "tell me truth"_

Marissa came back and found only Ryan at the pool

"They ditched you" she said dropping her stuff in a chair and sitting at the edge of the pool with her legs in the water

"It looks that way" he said swimming to where she was

"I think they went to get summers baiting suit" Marissa said splashing him with water on the face

"You think" he said before pulling at her legs causing her to fall in the pool, she came out and tried to slap him but he grabbed her hand before it could cause any damage.

"you're an ass"

"You think" he repeated his earlier statement, she was going to use her other hand to accomplish her desire of smacking him but he grabbed that hand as well

"You were getting in anyway I just did you a favour" Marissa rolled her eyes

"Well next time don't be so kind and don't do me any favours"

"I will keep that in mind next time you need something"

"Yeah you go ahead and do that" she was trying to make him let go of her hands

"Wait, what did Seth do?"

"Huh?"

"Well summer seems" he paused to think of a word to describe it "not like herself"

"You think" now she used his words making fun of him

"I'm serious"

"Well I don't know, see there comes Seth why don't you ask him" she swam away as she pointed towards Seth, who had just made it to the pool

"Hey man where's summer"

Seth got in the pool

"ah she's upstairs changing"

"Is everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah everything's good why?" he said frowning

"I don't know she seemed weird, I thought maybe you had gotten into a fight or something"

Seth looked at Marissa and found her distracted or so she seemed but actually she was just trying to look that way while she listened carefully to their conversation, but he didn't know that so he spoke a little lower but still she could hear it clearly.

"no everything's ok, more than ok its actually great, last night she wouldn't stop laughing, and yeah she was very quiet when she arrived but I asked her if something was wrong and she told me that she was fine and not to worry about it" he finished feeling satisfied with her answer and shrugged

Marissa shook her head; sometimes people could be so distracted when the wanted to be

"Are sure she's okay, she didn't looked ok to me?" ryan wasn't so convinced, he knew that when something didn't look good and you asked and they said "its okay" it never was.

"Yeah she's fine" apparently Seth didn't know that.

**Sooo? How was it?**


	17. facts force you to see

**DISCLAIMER: there goes another year and I still don't any of it**

**Hey I wanted to post for the last time this year, even though in china and perhaps even in Australia its already 2007, anyways time has fly just yesterday the new millennium was approaching and people was freaking out, and now here we are 7 6 years later, lets hope for many more and make next year even better than this one.**

**Please be so kind and let me know what you think, after this chapter I don't know when I'll post again because I've got so many ideas and I I'm not sure where to take it from here, so if you want to share anything with me I am more than willing to listen.**

**Also I apologize for my grammar mistakes, I try my best not to have them but sometimes I just do, lets hope this one doesn't have too many.**

* * *

It had been a week since the whole is-summer-okay?-thing and she got even more confused by every second spend with him. 

But before it got to that point there was doubt and postponing telling herself she couldn't decide yet that maybe she didn't have to, that she didn't even know what she wanted, so just enjoy it and be happy…right? But then it doesn't work like that, once you feel you have to choose you will have to sooner or later.

just how are you suppose to know if something is real and worth it, I suppose the easiest thing to say would be that you just know, but lets get real people are different, what if someone does care but no the way you would wish them to?

or they do but cant seem to show it because sometimes they haven't realized it, what if its not always the same way, because every single head out there carries its own world and being honest I've always find it so weird and amazing how being so many people in this world and so different there can be couples,

How is it that out of all people two can fall in love with each other?

Love is an irony

And to tell you the truth you rarely find those couples that you cant picture with anyone else, they aren't perfect because there isn't such thing like that but boy they are close and you feel hopeful again…..

But then again if something I've learned through my disastrous life is that just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have.

We all have our limits and sometimes when what I give you doesn't even begin to compare with what you can give me it doesn't mean I have more to give.

But also I've come to realize that you can't use this as an excuse and say that you just aren't that kind of person.

You have to make sacrifices to make things work but okay because at the end of the day no matter how much you have to do, it's always worth it to be able to be with that person you love and most important, to be able to make that person who loves you happy and eager to be with you.

That's why I cant blame her for taking the decisions she took, that's why when you ask me I have nothing to say but only to let you see it for yourself and decide they way it should be, but if I ever bother doing this is for you to take it as an advice.

well no because you wouldn't listen to me since you don't even know who I am, but still I wish you can learn from my mistakes, for what I did but mostly for what I didn't do.

Sometimes there aren't second chances, sometime it's now or never and you have to choose and act because it's not enough to feel or intent to do, you must act and show.

no body really cares about what goes inside of you, people only takes what you can offer and if that makes them happy tell stick by you, but the moment that what you can offer stops working for them, they wont hesitate to find someone who can fulfil their needs.

because that's what its all about, having someone to hold your hand when you need them to, without you having to tell them, someone to tell you they love you when they know you need to hear it, you need someone that knows is lucky to have you and that can appreciate you for who you are because after all:

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired._ Robert Frost

And I know she tried, she wanted it to work because in her mind she could see how great things could be, she knew there was potential to work as a couple, I think at the moment they were meant for each other, but sometimes one isn't ready when the other is and sometimes things just don't happen, and there's nothing you can do so eventually she came to realise this and she waited as much as she could but he just wasn't there so like always her human needs took the best if her and she left hoping to find someone who was there in the same page that she was while she could, and he was left behind clueless of the pain his future would bring because of what in the past he couldn't appreciate.

* * *

She felt his body behind hers, she could feel his hot breath on her ear and even though he was being an ass it was still a major turn on, and he knew it. 

They were playing pool at his house and he would stand behind her every time it was her turn, he would whisper " you're going to fail" "no it wont happen" and with every word he could feel her tense, but still summer managed to kick his ass, she wasn't bad at all but Seth was way better and she knew it had been mostly luck that made her win but that didn't stop her from throwing her victory at his face, see Seth always wanted to win, there was never a situation were he wouldn't find a winner and a loser even if there was nothing to win or lose, still in everything he did, he would die trying to be the first one.

Summer wasn't obsessed like that, for her it wasn't required to be the best, but she was stubborn and she knew how much he always wanted to be the best so she tried harder to win him, and I don't know if it has happened to you but sometimes the situation itself helps to shut peoples mouth, it has happened to me time after time until I think I've finally learn to be silent.

After playing pool and summer winning , Seth was a bit offended but it was matter of lame attempts to be, so after a while they ended up where they would spend most of their time together, watching a movie cuddling in his couch, Ryan and Marissa has disappeared half the pool game because it was boring and what was the point in staying there and watch Seth and summer flirt, so now the two sat alone in his living room, summer almost sitting in his lap, resting her head in his chest while he had his arms around her, both sharing a blanket, they sat in silence because words weren't needed.

It was exactly times like this when Seth felt more comfortable, it was moments like this were he forgot whatever they had going on and felt like she was his girlfriend and he wasn't scared anymore, sadly those moments wouldn't last forever and when Ryan and Marissa suggested going down the beach he could feel his confidence being replace with doubt, but like he always did he ignored it focusing on her and telling himself that there was no rush, that time would work everything out because that's the way it should be, he knew it deep down, he was just scared because even though he would never admit it,. Anna had hurt him, and as great as summer was and as much as he wanted to be with her, he knew he wasn't ready to expose himself like that, that's why they were in this weird relationship that wasn't exactly friendship as he would always call it.

It just was way easier to have that than to name it something serious because that would mean he had to be honest about his feelings and the moment he did that, she would realise how easy it would be for her to hurt him and she would, because when you love someone and you tell them its like handing them your hearth and telling them "here, crush it as hard as you can" or so he had experienced at least, when he was a dick Anna would always be there and love him no matter what he did, because she wasn't stupid, she knew he knew that she knew but knowing never seems to make a difference.

The he stopped and behaved like he should always have since the beginning, he told her he loved her and next thing he knows, she cheated on him and didn't even bother to hide it.

It never occurred to him that when she was there he wasn't ready and that she waited as much as she could but then she moved on because one can only hold on for so long, so when he was ready for level 3 she was already at level 5.

In his head he had told her he loved her and she had hurt him in a way he couldn't even begin to explain, all he knew was that if with Anna had been to much to take, he couldn't even begin to imagine what would it be like if summer hurt him, because what she made him feel was way more intense than what Anna did, and if every smile was wider with summer, then every tear would be longer and the pain stronger.

* * *

After they came back from the beach Marissa and Ryan went to their houses and summer was having dinner at the Cohen house, when they arrived, Kirsten had told Seth that two girls had called, she even said their names but summer stopped thinking the moment she said girls and even thought she was still holding his hand she almost let go, Seth noticed this and nodded to his mom saying thanks and squeezed her hand reassuringly but didn't say a word. 

He knew he probably should but it wasn't like he had done anything wrong, couldn't he have friends? Plus she wasn't his girlfriend.

Summer didn't say anything, if she had she would have sounded like a controlling girlfriend and she was either controlling nor his girlfriend but its not like Seth had any girl friends, Seth was that kind of guy who only see woman as a source of pleasure, there's no friendship between man and woman unless they are a couple because sooner or later that friendship leads to something else, always at some point they feel attraction, everywoman he spoke to, he flirted, it was his nature, they way he communicated with women and avoided getting hurt by one.

Kirsten always had good timing so when she called them for dinner she avoided them any more awkward silence and since the Cohen family was always so nice and funny through dinner the phone calls were forgotten, that is until after dinner when she and Seth were once again back at their usual spot cuddling in his couch watching a movie, the phone rang again.

"Seth is for you" Kirsten said from the kitchen

"Who is it?" Seth asked being to comfortable to move. 

"Megan" Kirsten shortly answered and Seth stood up, he grabbed the phone and walked outside to talk.

Suddenly summer was uncomfortable so she reached to the centre table and grabbed his phone, she noticed he had two missed phone calls from this Megan girl and they were from around the time they were at the beach, why hadn't he answered with her present if it was just a friend?

Then she did something she wouldn't have done under any other circumstance, she just needed to know so she checked his voice mail.

"hey Seth its Megan, I was just calling to see if we are still on for tomorrow, I know you're probably just going because Ryan asked you to, because Susan made him ask you but we had fun last time and you're a good kisser so I don't see why we cant have fun tomorrow, give me a call, bye"

Summer listened to the voice mail and felt somewhat relieved, I can assure you it hurt but after that, everything was clearer than it even had been.

* * *

The next day was the last day of summer break and Summer had never been happier about going back to school because it meant she would finally see Scott, Oscar and Mary again and that she would have more excuses to avoid Seth, he had called today saying that he and Ryan wanted to catch up so they would probably spend all day playing video games and talking, so he wouldn't be able to see her today, but summer knew they were going out with Susan and Megan. 

Later she received a call from Marissa asking her to the mall and since tomorrow was school again and summer hadn't done any shopping in a while she thought it would be a good idea.

They spend all day shopping and when they were done they headed to the crab shack, it was kind of late and they usually never came here at this time but shopping was exhausting so they ended up there for almost an hour and then decided to go home, just as they walked out they bumped into Seth and Ryan who weren't alone, summer assume their company was Megan and Susan, it looked like they were walking down the pier, opposite to were Marissa and summer were walking, Seth's eyes widener and he looked uncomfortable but summer didn't even stop, she kept walking like she didn't know them, dragging a confused Marissa along.

* * *


	18. its over, or at least i think it is

**DISCLAIMER: im really tired to make something up, long story short, its not mine.**

**Ok so its like midnight and I wrote this in like an hour, why am I telling you this, because it may not be my best work and you may find lots of mistakes, I'm sorry I'm half asleep, I just realised I am almost done with another chapter of my other story and I haven't written for this, and I had no intentions on doing it just yet, truth to be told I was scared to post more chapters because of the direction its taking from now on, but _ifa_ made me realise I have her waiting so I owned to her, this is for you, even if you don't like it :(**

* * *

"That son of a bitch" Mary said as summer finished telling her the whole story, and I mean everything that happened in the summer. 

"So what did you do?" Oscar asked

"I just kept walking like I didn't know him, I really had nothing to say or do, its not like he is my boyfriend" she felt Scott's arm around her tighter, they were sitting together with Mary and Oscar in front of them.

"Well no, but there's definitely something going on" Mary said before taking a drink of her soda, after school they four had chosen to go eat and catch up, it had been a long summer, Mary had already told them about the 50 boys she meet and ignores now, Oscar and Scott didn't say that much and now Summer was telling her story.

"So did he call to apologize or something?" Scott asked finally speaking since she started telling everything.

"Yeah he called me like at midnight or something" summer said nonchalantly

"what did he said?" Scott went on, he rarely spoke whenever they discussed something, but when he did it was because he had something to say, and everyone else went quiet to listen.

"I don't know, he tried to explain but I wouldn't listen, I believe I told him, I'm tired and you need to check your voice mail, something like that and hung up"

Scott just glared at her

"What? I was sleepy, you know when I am sleepy I'm a bitch and I didn't wanted to hear it, I'm not mad I just I don't know, I don't care, and I don't want to see him or hear him"

"I know, and you have the right to feel that way, I just think you should have listened to him, give him a chance to explain"

Summer was about to speak but Mary took over, making Scott and summer look at her

"And explain what exactly? Didn't you hear what the messaged said, come on dude! That wasn't just a misunderstood"

"I know I just want to believe he's not that stupid"

"He's not the stupid one, I am" summer said slowly bringing the attention back to her

"That's not true sweetie" Mary reached for her hand

"No it is, and I don't say this in a sad pathetic blue way, I'm not hurt, I'm disappointed, of him because I expected better than that, but mostly with myself for expecting anything from him"

Everyone went silence, they knew from past experience she didn't wanted to hear any encouragement words in moments like this, she wanted to get it all out and not even be heard, just talk.

"I know him, and I hate guys like him, and girls like me that loose their panties just because they get called beautiful, how this did happen? I didn't even liked him in the first place"

"You didn't loose……...okay not done" Mary started but soon was interrupted and sat back again

"You now it's even funny" summer faked laughed " about a week ago or something I realized I was getting myself in deep shit, I hadn't been thinking and I knew it" she said this in a mad tone

"so I talked to Marissa and we had this awesome conversation but in the end nothing was clarified I was just even more confused so she told me to just be with him and realize if it was worth or if it wasn't, and I knew It wasn't," she calmed down a little before continuing

"he's not a bad guy I know that, but he's not worth it either and I knew that but I let myself by blinded by his sweet words and caring ways" the sarcasms and fake laugh joined the conversation once again and after that silence settled in again and Summer look liked she actually had tears on her eyes threatening to fall but they were tears more of angry that hurt.

"I guess I finally got my answer" she said slowly before taking a deep breath and all sings of tears were gone just as fast as they appeared.

Mary reached for her hand once again "I'm sorry sweetie"

Summer nodded "I am too"

Scott kissed her temple slightly and Oscar spoke for the fist time in a while

"I hate this dude, I don't even know him and I hate him"

"He's not really a bad guy, he's just ……" she couldn't find the word so Oscar helped her

"An idiot?"

"Well….yeah you could say that, I just ……don't know what was I thinking"

"You weren't thinking honey, hormones do that to you" she offered with a smile

Summer smiled despite herself, and after that everyone else did too, she felt scoot Hugh her tighter and whisper in her ear "it's his lost Summy, you deserve better" she nodded and then realized just how much she missed this, her friends, people that loved her and would never hurt her intentionally and if by any means they did, they would do anything to fix it, that's all she needed right know, Seth Cohen was nothing, he never was so why give him importance now, so what she had a good time she cant deny that, that she really was attracted to him, true, that she was even beginning to like him, yes but even if she loved him, she could move on, and she would, no matter how many falls it took, looking around herself she knew she had someone to help her up again and that's all that mattered now.

* * *

Summer dropped everyone off and then drove home, when she arrived she noticed Kirsten's ranch rover, she really didn't wanted to do this right now, she got off her car at the same time Seth came off the range rover. 

"Summer" he called after her but she wouldn't acknowledge him

"Summer" he said a little louder but still she ignored him and kept walking up the stairs to her front door

"Would you just listen to me" he yelled, she stopped in front of the door but didn't even bother to turn back

"Just go home Seth" she opened the door and got in, leaving a very frustrated Seth outside, he cursed and yelled before getting in the car and speeding down the street.

Inside summer heard it all and rolled her eyes; she took her back away from the door where it had been previously resting and walked up to her bedroom, she needed to distract herself and fast.

* * *

Summer arrived at the pier, Marissa had called earlier and said she wanted to meet, she still didn't know a thing about Susan and Megan, Summer just said she hadn't seen them out of the dinning and Marissa buy it. 

So when Seth told her to call summer and help him clear his mess, whatever that was, she did, she knew he really cared about her and she knew summer had freaked out about nothing before so it was probably just that.

They agreed to meet at the beach, it was kind of dark already and school was back so there wasn't that much people around, she stood there looking for Marissa, then she heard her name be called and turned around to find Marissa not alone but with Seth and Ryan.

"i should have known this was going to happen" summer said and turned around to walk away, Marissa stopped her though

"Summer wait, don't be mad, _I was_ going to call you to meet, that's true but then Seth asked me this favour and I just figured you were freaking out again"

"Again?" Seth asked but no girl looked at him

"Ryan why don't we go for a walk" she looked at him and he got the hint "yeah let's go"

Marissa then turned to summer again "maybe you two can talk" she was about to walk away but the again summer stopped her and resumed her walking

"We have nothing to talk about"

It was Seth this time the one that stopped her by grabbing her arm and turning her to face him

"Summer just wait" he yelled and she stopped

"Don't you ever yell at me" she yanked her arm away and pushed him…hard

"I'm sorry, let's just talk" he took a step back

"You wanna talk fine how bout I talk and you listen, I am not mad……at you anyway, but I don't care either, leave me alone"

"Sum come on, at least hear him out" Ryan said

"Oh don't you even speak, I thought way better of you Ryan, I am not shocked about Seth, but you! come on dude you are way better than that!"

"And I'm not?" Seth asked hurt but more than that upset

"No you aren't and I already knew that, I told you I am not mad at you, it's all my fault I should have known better"

"What's going on?" Marissa asked and got everyone's attention, they all stayed quiet though

"Seth why is she this mad?" no answer

"And what do you have to do with this Ryan?" he looked away

Finally she looked at summer, the only one who would have the guts to speak

"Summer?" Summer let out a frustrated sight

"I'm not the one tell you that, you should ask them" she referred to Seth and Ryan "especially Ryan but if you really wanna know listen to Seth's voice mail, that's how I found out" summer began to walk away and then stopped and turned around

"All I can tell you is that we need to stop pretending we are their girlfriends because we are not, you have a boyfriend and I don't want one, we all can do better than this and we should" and with that she began to walk away again, they all stood there in silence watching her go until Marissa spoke

"What was she talking about?" she eyed them both

Then Ryan signed and walked over to Seth

"Give me your cell phone man" Seth handed it to him and he put on the voice mail for them all to hear.

"_hey Seth its Megan, I was just calling to see if we are still on for tomorrow, I know you're probably just going because Ryan asked you to, because Susan made him ask you but we had fun last time and you're a good kisser so I don't see why we cant have fun tomorrow, give me a call, bye"_

"What are you…….. stupid?" Marissa asked Seth he just laughed sarcastically

"What the hell it's wrong with you" she walked over to him and pushed him

"What the hell it's wrong with_ you"_ he yelled at her

"I told you once that summer was different, I told you not to mess with her" she yelled at his face, she dropped her tone and slowly added

"I really thought you had changed, I was expecting more than this"

"Yeah well everyone seems to think that"

"I'm so glad this happened now that she can get you out of her life and walk away"

"oh no, she's not walking away just like that" now he was mad and on his way behind summer, both Marissa and Ryan watched him speed out towards the direction she had just left a few minutes ago, then Marissa looked back at Ryan.

"Who the hell it's Susan?"

* * *

"Summer wait" she heard him call after her, he sounded out of breath, so he must have been running, god she really didn't want to this now! Can't he understand that? 

"What do you want!" she turned around and yelled at him to his surprise, and then he remembered just how angry he was.

"I want to talk and I want you to listen!" he said louder

"Fine! Talk" she was matching his tone

"I'm sorry okay, I was doing Ryan a favour, I just went out with this girl for him"

Summer laughed and turned around

"I was really expecting something better than that"

"Summer….." he started but she turned around and interrupted him, they had reached her car by this point.

"I don't want to hear it Seth, I don't care, and you don't have to explain anything to me, as far as I know we are nothing but friends"

"You know that is not true"

"Well then that's the problem" she opened the drivers door but Seth grabbed her arm before she could get in

"Ok, if I have no obligation towards you, and you are not mad, then why the hell are you shouting me out!" he yelled to her face, he was trying to work things out and she just wouldn't help

"Don't touch me!" she pushed him "and don't yell at me" she pushed him again

They became silent again

"I'm sorry okay, I don't want to yell at you anymore than you want to be yelled at, I just want to talk, and I don't know what you want I don't understand you"

"I want you to leave me alone, I'm sorry it had to be like this Seth, I'm not mad at you, I am mad at myself for being so stupid" she closed her door hard

"I knew something like this was going to happen, about a week ago I told Marissa this wasn't good and she told me to find out if it was worth it, and I knew it wasn't but still I choose to believe it was, well last night I got my answer"

"Summer its not like that, you know its not like that" he was hurt now, not mad, not angry just hurt

"Ok, then tell me what it is like" she was way to tired to keep fighting

"I'm sorry okay, you know I care about you, i just…..i don't know, this thing between us was just so confusing and intense and I just……. I have issues okay?, I have issues and I need to work on them, I know, what Anna did to me wasn't easy, I am still dealing with it, you know I'm not a bad guy, I have faults, I'm sorry, but I know I wanna change, I and I want to do it for you" he walked to her and slowly brought his hands to her face

"I'm sorry okay" he said and she looked away

"I'm sorry too" she said above a whisper

" I know you have issues and I know you are not perfect and I can live with that, but I cant do this, you need to work on you issues and you need to do it for yourself and taking your time to do it, but I cant wait for you to do it, I cant be the thing you hold onto, I don't know what I want but I don't want to get hurt, I've through a lot already and I cant deal with this, I'm sorry" she turned around to get into her car but she only managed to open her door before he stopped her again

"Summer wait, don't do that come on, I don't know what we have going on, I don't want you to fix me, I'm not broken, I just want us to find out whatever we have or can have, I know this is the way it should be, I can feel it, we have history, we can do better than this and you know it"

"Its not always the way it should be" summer said

"Us and only us have the power to decide the way it should be summer"

"exactly and I am choosing there isn't going to be an _us ,_there never was, I have so much to lose I am willing to risk, there's Ryan and Marissa and your family, I love them all and I don't want to ruin that" she said and got quiet, after a moment she went on slower this time.

"but most of all I don't want to ruin the good memories I have from you,because its not gonna work out Seth, we both know that, i had fun, it was great while it lasted but i knew it wasnt going to be long, we had a good time that's all." she paused as if thinking what she was going to say next

" you know it seems like we only work on the summers, maybe that's it, summer love, so just enjoy it, remember it and move on" she said and got in her car

"Ok I know that, but we….." she interrupted him

"Seth don't" she said louder than normal but not yelling, juts loud enough to get his attention, "its over...I'm done" she said before driving off leaving him there, just standing in the middle of the parking lot watching her drive away, out of the parking lot, out of his life.

* * *

**i know i know, but still tell me what you thought, was it way to dramatic? did i just loosed all the work i had acomplished? is it completely out of reality now?**

**i really want to knwo what you think but i wont apologize, its been planed like this since the start, this is how it had to be but dont think this is the end, not even close.**


End file.
